Second Chances
by Anonymous writer357
Summary: (How episode 22 of Forever should've played out and what happens after that.)He knew he should've told her sooner and now he might not get that chance. He was terrified for her sake and Abe's ,but if he got a second chance he would gladly take it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue;**

 **This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice. I don't really give a damn about flaming so flame all u want I don't give a sh#t. Oh and please review it helps.**

 **Summary;**

 **(How episode 22 of Forever should've played out and what happens after that.)He knew he should've told her sooner and now he might not get that chance. He was terrified for her sake and Abe's ,but if he got a second chance he would gladly take it.**

 **Second Chances;**

 **The pain was agonizing. He could barely breath let alone stay awake. He's thankful that Adam couldn't harm them now, but that didn't change his fate. He always wanted to die ,but he never thought about how dying would playout. He was terrified actually. A image of Jo flashed before his eyes. Oh how he would miss her ,her smile ,her eyes. She was one of the last people that he would want to effect by this.**

 **Footsteps down the subway stairs ,the way he had came in search of Adam ,caught his attention even though his ears rang from the flintlocks shot. He hoped ,no he prayed it was her. He hoped ,no he prayed that it was her. If not ,either his secret was in danger, not that he told Jo ,but at this point he didn't care, or he would die at the comfort of a complete stranger.**

" **Henry?" Her voice came softly. Almost a whisper.**

" **Henry?!" She screamed shocked and afraid. She ran over to him as she placed her gun in her holster and dropped next to him. She stared down at him, uncertain of what to do, since he was already beyond saving. The wound was too crucial and fatal. She decided to slowly rest her hands on his chest. He was thankful that she didn't pull him closer to her ,but he could clearly see she wanted to so badly.**

 **Tears streamed down her face as she held him. Oh how she wish she knew what son of a bitch did this to him. She would tare him limb from limb.**

" **I'm so-so so-sorry, Henry." Her breath hitched at the pain in his eyes.**

" **Don't you dare apologize, Jo. This is not your fault." He reassured her with a kind smile, but he must look gruesome from her point of view with the blood running down the corner of his mouth.**

" **No, what I said in the car. I am so sorry. I do want to see you again, every day of my life. I need you as my partner." Jo sobbed and every second she did Henrys heart shattered. He was causing her so much pain. He regretted every lie, every half-truth he told her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve another funeral in her life.**

 **He gasped from the pain before he spoke." No Jo, it is I who should be apologizing. You deserved every right to be angry at me and my secrets. I was selfish to keep them from you and I shouldve listened to Abe…" He trailed off. The pain was increasing and he knew he didn't have much time.**

" **No, it's ok. I forgive you ,just please stay awake. I'll call for help and you'll be perfectly fine" She tried to keep her silent sobs in, but it was to no avail.**

" **Please ,Jo take care of Abraham for me, tell him I'm sorry and that none of this is his fault. Tell him I wanted this." He begged as he started coughing hoarsely. He knew that his son would blame himself for Henrys death ,since his flintlock was in the safe and under Abe's guard when Adam stole it. If he lived through this he was going to make Adams life hell, for making Abraham worry and feel guilty and most certainly for making Jo cry.**

" **No don't say that…" Jo shook her head as more tears flowed from her eyes.**

" **TELL HIM!" He shouted ,not because of anger, but because of pure desperation. She didn't flinch, she only stared at him with sad and kind eyes. She slowly nodded and he was so thankful she didn't try to give him false hope.**

" **I will…" She gasped for breath. She couldn't lose him. Not Henry. She wanted to get lost with him in Paris. She wanted to know how his smile tasted and she wanted to know everything about this man who lay bleeding to death in front her.**

" **Please tell me who did this to you Henry…" Jo begged, but Henry wasn't going to waist his time on Adam. He wasn't going to fuel her revenge, but instead he was going to remind her of some things that are utmost important.**

" **Jo can I ask you one more favour?" He questioned weakly.**

 **She nodded immediately, not hesitating for a second." Yes, anything" She answered.**

" **Don't blame yourself for my stupidity. Go on living. Go out and have a drink with Detective Hanson and take Lucas with you. He's a good kid." Henry smiled. He tried to put his hand on hers, but only made it halfway because of the pain. Seeing his dilemma she softly grasped his hand. It was cold and slowly turning white but it never felt more perfect. She giggled at his compliment about Lucas. He was always so hard on him, but he did care in his own weird way. She slowly nodded as more tears flowed from her eyes.**

 **His vision became blurrier and breathing became an effort, his time was limited and the ex-Londoner knew this, but hell he was glad that Jo was right there beside him. He was probably being extremely selfish, but he was afraid and didn't want to be alone.**

" **T-there is so much I wanted to tell you…" Henry trailed off. The pain was getting worse and he knew this familiar feeling. Death. Tears rolled over his cheeks as his body fought to stay alive, even if it wasn't for his sake. He couldn't bare the thought of never seeing Jo's smile again or his sons.**

" **It's alright, Henry. There is so much I wanted to tell you too…" Jo whispered sorrowfully. She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his sweaty brown hair, which calmed his painful gasps for air. His breathing became heavier and he could barely see her now, only the outline of her figure was now visible, but that was enough to sooth his pain.**

" **Jo… I'm absolutely terrified…" Henry trailed off as a painful cough erupted from his chest. Jo nodded slowly unable to find her voice for a brief second.**

" **I know you are. It's alright to be…" She whispered soothingly. She pulled him closer to her and softly placed a kiss on his forehead. The movement didn't cause any pain. He was thankful it didn't. His eyes slowly started to close while listening to her heart beat. The rhythm of it calmed him down and he finally accepted what would come next. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he slowly slipped away.**

 **The next thing he felt was the familiar ice cold water of the East River. He bolted straight to the surface as he took a deep breath of the city air. He let out a laugh of joy realizing that he hadn't met his demise just yet. His attention shifted to Abe, who was standing at the usual dock that he met his father after his 'accidents'. Relief was clear across his facial expression. Henry immediately made his swim to shore as his mind was on one single thought,' He couldn't wait to tell her.'**

 **Hope u people enjoyed my prologue and I will try to update once a week if not it will be earlier or I am still working my butt of to get an idea. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one; Acceptance and secrets

 **Ola my peeps, I don't really hav anything to say, but if u find spelling mistakes or my stupidity takes over plz let me know.**

Excitement was taken over by nervousness as Henry sat in Abe's car as they drove back to the antique shop. Henry had to quickly make himself presentable before facing Detective Martinez.

"So let me get this straight, Jo saw you die?" Abe questioned in disbelief. Henry nodded as he dried his hair with one of the towels that Abe brought with him.

"Yes, Abraham. So it would be very much appreciated if you could go a little faster. I need to explain myself to her." Henry answered with an enormous sigh. He was trying to think of how he could explain this or rather tell her about his rather complicated condition.

"Well, are you going to tell her the truth this time, Pops? Since I don't see how you can lie and get off scot free." Abe stated the-matter-of-a-fact.

"Yes, Abraham. I see no reason why I shouldn't. I myself am growing tired of lying to her. She deserves the truth." Henry said with the best poker-face he could manage.

"Glad you came to your senses." Abe smiled broadly.

It only took Henry a fifteen minutes to dress in his usual attire before he grabbed his coat and made his way down stairs into the shop. He was about to grab his son's car keys, even though he hasn't driven in over forty years and his licence expired in 1955, when a distressed knock on the shops door made him look in that general direction. Jo was standing outside the shop with wide and shocked eyes. He could see her body visibly stiff as he walked to the door. He took a deep breath and thought, _'Now or never, Henry.'_

 _His heart was literally pounding in his throat now. Hell, he's never been this nervous. Fear gripped his heart as he remembered Nora's reaction. What if Jo did the same, but no, she would believe him. After all she did see him die… He felt guilt replace his fears. She suffered while watching him bleed to death. He quickly unlocked and open the door. He awaited her reaction as he stood in the door way of the shop. He could see from where he stood that her heart rate picked up and her breathing became faster and faster. When she could see it was in fact him, her Henry she immediately leaped forward and through her arms around his neck._

 _" Damn' it Henry! You have a lot of explaining to do." She sobbed into the crook of his neck. His breath caught in his throat as he could hear the sadness… and acceptance in her voice. He nodded as he held tightly onto her. He could feel her grip tighten around his neck as if she thought that if she were to let go he would disappear again forever._

 _"I most certainly do, but it's a long story." He said truthfully._

 _"Don't worry I've got time." She answered as she tightened her hold._

 _"I'll make the tea!" Abe shouted as he appeared from nowhere and jogged up the stairs, making both of them laugh. Henry moved out of the way so that Jo could enter. He closed the shops door and followed her to their living quarters._

 _The nervousness he obtained a mere two hours ago was now definitely replaced by fear. Henry paced in the kitchen uncertain of what to do. Jo had asked to be alone for a while as she thought some things through on the roof, but Henry's paranoia got the best of him and he kept on pacing back and forth… back and forth._

 _Abraham on the other hand was debating on who to comfort. Jo was on the roof trying to make sense of it all, though Abe believes that she believes Henry it's just a lot to take in, but on the other hand his father was in the kitchen deciding which country would be the most suitable to run to. He sighed heavily as he picked up the bottle of scotch he offered Jo about half an hour ago and chose his destination._

 _"I know exactly what you are thinking, Pops and there is no way in hell you are going through with it." Abe said as he entered the kitchen._

 _"You saw the expression on her face, Abraham. She probably thinks I'm a freak of nature, or she thinks I'm a total lunatic and is debating which mental hospital will be the best option." Henry exclaimed as he dramatically through his arms in the air._

 _"I swear that I'm the father in this relationship…" Abe muttered to himself, but continuing none the less. "Pops, you are completely over reacting and if you don't get your immortal ass up there I will tell her about the time you died from syphilis." Abe threatened with a sly smirk. Henry eyed his son carefully._

 _"You wouldn't dare…" Henry tried to convince him that his son was bluffing, but didn't find any of the sort in his eyes._

 _"Try me, Pops."_

 _Jo took a deep breath as she tried to make sense of what Henry had just told her and as a detective she could almost make sense of every obstacle in her way, but this was so much different. Of course she believed every word Henry had told her. She was only on the roof to figure out if she was sleeping or if she was completely insane, but unfortunately in wasn't either on and her glass of (expensive, might she add) scotch was running low. Her head swung around as she heard_ _someone's_ _footsteps shuffle behind her. She immediately made eye contact with the immortal himself._

 _"Abe thought you could use another drink, so did I." He added as he took a step closer. She nodded, not hesitating a moment for the chance of more alcohol. He walked hesitantly closer and then slowly pored her some of the scotch. Ones the glass getting close enough to the edge Henry stopped poring._

 _"So two-hundred years of immortality? Sounds kind of lonely?" Jo said as she downed the contents of her glass._

 _"Believe me it is and in some way was, but sometimes I found something to live for again. This time it was you and Abraham." Henry said with a sad but happy smile. Jo smiled back at him before continuing. With a noticeable blush as clear as daylight on her cheeks._

 _"I just want to know why you kept your secret for so long. You lived with the wait on your shoulders every day." Jo said with a sad expression on her face. Henry hesitated before answering, but he continued. He knew the lies were enough._

 _"I was married when I first died back then. Her name was Nora. She was my first wife before Abigail. I told her months later when she couldn't bare the secrecy anymore. The next day a carriage stopped in front of our house. Nora had went behind my back and consulted with a physician. She send me away to Charing Cross Asylum…" Henry said as he felt unshed tears burn in the corner of his eyes. Jo held her hand over her mouth. She was completely shocked._

 _"Oh, Henry. I couldn't… I wouldn't…" Jo started but the shock of what she had just been told had swallowed her voice._

 _"It might have just been the fear that prevented me, Jo, but centuries isn't enough to heal that wound of my past." Henry said as silent tears stubbornly made their way over his cheeks. Henry took a deep breath before recollecting himself. "Well, I certainly think that we had enough drama for one night. So I suggest you join us for dinner so I can share the rather spectacular memories of my past with you and there is quite a few." Henry said with his signature grin clear on his face._

 _"I love to, Henry." Jo said with a soft smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Oh and Henry…" Jo said getting his attention ones more. He glanced at her again just as he was about to head for the door. "Thank you, for trusting me." Jo said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before entering the apartment. Henry smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for his adventure with her._

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and please, please tell your friends if you like my story, but I already have an idea who the antagonist is gonna be and he has quite an enormous revenge plan. P.S Sorry that the first chapter was in bold. I got confused somehow... XD Muwhahahahahaha… But until next time I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two; I'm no Adam

 **Hello my peeps. I don't have anything to say so here goes. Enjoy you awesome people u**

Dinner went by relatively quickly with all the stories Henry and Abe had to share. Each story Henry shared relief washed over him as he realised he didn't have to lie about his past and he could actually share them with someone other than Abraham. The stories didn't only have relief for the Immortal doctor, but for his son a partner too. Abraham didn't have to worry what would happen after he past away because he knew his father had someone to spend his days with, while Jo now knew she was trusted and that in some way she was now apart of their family.

"So he punched the guy square on the nose. His hand needed an ice-pack afterwards, but the fact that he who could always keep himself in check gave in to a moment of rage." Jo laughed as she recalled the memory of Henry punching the man on the nose to protect Iona's honor. Abe howled with laughter as his father gave him a disapproving look.

"Well it wasn't the first time that I punched someone to protect a woman's honor. In fact I was got into a fist fight when someone spoke indecently about their girlfriend. I also went to face one of Abigail's previous suitors leading to the discovery of my secret to her." Henry stated the matter- of- a -fact. "Oh, there was also a time where I…"

"Wow, Pops. I never knew you got yourself into so much trouble."

"Yeah, Henry. What happened to being calm and collective?" Jo said with a giggle. Henry gave them both a disapproving look before Abe stood up.

"Well, these old bones are going to bed. I'm not as young as you two." Abe stated with a laugh before giving his father a kiss goodnight and walking off to bed. "Night, Jo." Abe called back as he entered his room.

"Well, I think I'll follow Abe's example after helping you clean up." Jo said as she stood up and started collecting the plates, but Henry stubbornly shook his head and also stood up.

"There is no way I'm letting a fine lady such as yourself drive at this hour. You will sleep in my quarters and I will occupy the couch and I will not under any circumstances take no for an answer." Henry stated as he started cleaning the 'mess' they had made after dinner. Jo was about to argue, but as her mind was struggling for words she answered without thinking.

"Alright."

After they had cleaned up and Jo had went to sleep in a shirt and sweatpants of his. Henry just couldn't sleep. Instead he went down to his laboratory and started writing his recent death in one of his personal journal's which catalouged every death since 2014. His first journal dated back to 1855. Nothing of utmost importance happened that year, but it was when he swam to shore after another horrific death and realized that he needed a way out. The rest of his journal's filled about five of his book cases. As Henry read what he wrote he smile to himself. He wasn't focusing on the words he'd written, but images of Jo flashed in front of his eyes. He was so relieved that even though he lived a painful and meaningless long life, it had granted him the gift of acceptance once more.

As minutes turned into an hour he heard someone walking down the steps of his lab. As he looked up he locked eyes with none other than the young detective.

"Jo? Is everything alright?" He questioned as he closed his journal of death. She glanced around nervously and… frightened. She shook her head as silent tears slowly rolled across her cheeks.

"I… c-can't s-sleep" She gasped as if her nightmares were still lurching in her mind. He nodded knowing exactly what was frightening her. The poor woman had just witnessed his death a few hours ago. He walked over to her and just as he stretched her arm out to her she grasped his waist tightly. "You won't b-be gone once I wake up?" She questioned shakily still holding on rather tightly.

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

The next morning both Henry and Jo were early for work mostly since there had been a new murder to solve, but such was life.

"Her name was Samantha Hendricks, age 35 and worked as a nurse at the age of 26 until the age of 31 when she retired. She was currently in a relationship with Mark Osborn before she was raped and then killed." Henry said as he explained his vast knowledge of Samantha. Jo sucked in a deep breath. Hanson seeing the discomfort piped in.

"So we speak with the boyfriend first. Alright, well done Doc and you didn't even have to do an autopsy." Hanson praised.

'Well, that wasn't necessary given the condition we found her in, but I still have to do an autopsy so I can give my full report. You two can go ahead I'll join you a next time." Henry said with a smile Jo nodded and left with Hanson without another word. "Lucas bring me my tools." Henry said to his assistant M.E who was reading one of his 'graphic novels'.

"Sure thing, Doc." Lucas said as he smiled like an idiot and quickly went to fetch them in his office. Not a minute later Lucas stuck his head through the door. "Uhm, Doc there's someone on the phone for you." Lucas said with a rather confused expression.

"Yes, who is it Lucas?" Henry asked not bothering to turn around as he was too focused on the body in front of him.

"That's the thing he didn't say who he was just that he needs to speak with you, boss. Is everything alright with Jo? She looked upset." Lucas said as he frowned.

"Well that's odd, but as for your concern about Jo everything should be alright with Detective Martinez." Henry said as he took off his gloves and walked over to Lucas to answer the phone. As he accepted the phone he shooed his assistant away. "Lucas, please prepare Ms. Hendricks for the autopsy."

"You got it, Boss."

"Hello?" Henry answered when Lucas left.

"Hello, Henry. How is Detective Martinez?" A unfamiliar voice asked over the line.

"Adam?!" Henry questioned as fear gripped his heart.

"Oh, no. I'm no Adam, but you might say were acquaintances. My name is Mark Osborn. I'm your suspect in this investigation."

"You did this to Samantha?" Henry questioned as he felt anger rise up in his throat. She was your girlfriend!" Henry almost shouted.

"Ah well, how else was I supposed to get your attention. Oh and I know you won't tell on me."

"I will most certainly."

"I doubt that, because you wouldn't want anything to happen to Jo. She and I knew each other a while back when she was drinking her pain away." Mark said with emphasis on the drinking.

"If you come near her I'll…"

"You'll what doctor? I have the upper hand since I know exactly where Jo lives. I remember how she said my name breathlessly under her blanket. She has quite the voice."

"You son of a bitch." Henry said angrily.

"Here's what I want you to do doctor I want you to meet me at Abe's antique's in ten minutes or I'll definitely show my presence to your sweetheart and if you think of telling her about this you'll find her in the East river only she won't be alive." The man hung up leaving Henry with a sinking feeling in his chest. Anger took a hold off Henry and he swiftly swept his arm across his desk knocking files, paperwork and pens off of it. Why couldn't Adam leave him alone. If it wasn't the 2000 year old immortal it was someone he send in his place.

"Whoa. Is everything alright, Doc?" Lucas asked as he witnessed Henry's outburst.

"Oh… y-yes, Lucas I need to attend a rather personal matter, but can you please leave a message for Jo since I can't tell her myself?" Henry asked rather shakily.

"Sure, Doc." Lucas eyed his boss carefully.

"Please tell her to meet me at the shop when she gets here. Oh and please ask detective Hanson to join us. There is someone I want them to meet."

"Alright, Doc. But what about Samantha?" He questioned confusedly.

"I trust you'll be able to finish up here for me. This is rather a troublesome acquaintance of mine." Henry stated as he grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator. His assistant was speechless. He simply watched as Henry rushed off.

 **I just had to make chapter like this to show that Adam isn't going to leave Henry alone. Next chapter is where Henry meets his third stalker and where Jo and Hanson saves his ass. You guys are awesome... I'm awesome... I love cookies... So does my BF...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three; Be seeing you ,Henry.

 **Sup my peeps. Nothing else to say. Enjoy.**

"Okay, Lucas. Read my lips: Calm down. Where is Henry?" Jo questioned an overreacting Lucas. He took a deep breath trying desperately to calm himself.

"Henry left about ten minutes ago saying that you and Detective Hanson should join him at the antique shop so you could meet someone." Lucas said speaking rather quickly.

"I don't get it what's so wrong with that?" Hanson questioned raising a brow.

"No it isn't that, that freaked me out. He was talking with someone on the phone and he was pretty angry. When he hung up he through everything off of his desk. I've never seen Doc that angry before. I asked him what was wrong he only said that his friend was troublesome." Lucas said worriedly. "I think that Henry had gotten himself into trouble again."

"Well we're about to find out. Come on, Hanson." Jo said as she headed straight for the elevator.

"Damn, I swear that guy is worse than my kids." Hanson said before following her lead.

As Henry entered the shop he knew something was horribly wrong. Abe was standing behind the counter rather stiffly, while another man sat on a chair in front of their chess board. The man wore a black overcoat and was neatly dressed just like Henry, only with his own unique flair. His brown hair seemed oddly familiar, but Henry didn't know why.

"Did you know that most people believe that chess originated from India? There they called it Chauranga, which appears to have been invented in the 6th century AD. Quite fascinating don't you think, Henry?" The man questioned as he moved one of the chess pieces.

"Quite so, but you failed to mention that it is thought that Persians created a more modern version of the game after the Indians," Henry said with his well-known grin.

"Ah yes, I do recall that fact, but I didn't come here to exchange common facts. I came here to discuss a rather important matter."

"Hey, Henry?" Abe interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Oh don't worry Abraham. You may call Henry your father in front me, because I know his secret." Mark said with a devious smile.

"Abraham, go upstairs to your room and do not leave until I say otherwise." Henry said as his grin faded into a more serious expression.

"But, Pops…"

"NOW!" Henry shouted angrily. Without another word Abe quickly made his way up the stairs.

As Abe stepped into the kitchen he quickly made his way to the living room and picked up the telephone calling a specific number he memorized for an incident just like this one. "Come on pick up, Jo." Abe begged over the phone.

"Martinez?" Jo answered as she turned around another corner. She wasn't far from the shop now.

"Thank goodness. Jo, you'd better get her fast. Henry is talking with someone who doesn't even look friendly. Henry asked me to stay upstairs, but I have a really bad feeling."

"I'll be right there. Just hang on." Jo said as she hung up. Not a minute later she stopped in front of the shop. "Be ready ,Hanson." Jo said as she put her hand on her gun. Hanson nodded before they stepped into the shop.

While Jo and Hanson made their way into the shop. Mark forced Henry to the roof with a rather sharp knife.

"Tsk-tsk. Now why would you tell Jo to join our conversation. That was a stupid mistake, Henry."

"What is it that you want, Mark? Why would you kill, Samantha? I would also like to know how you found out about my condition, but I am damn sure that Adam told you. The question is why would you believe him?"

"Well if you must know Adam didn't tell me that you were immortal I've known for two centuries and well Sir Adam only provided me with the knowledge of where to find you. He asked me to take his place if anything were to happen to him."

"That's highly unlikely Adam told me we were the only two with this curse." Henry fumed with anger.

"Well Sir Adam had a lot of things he didn't tell you." Mark exclaimed with a laugh.

"Henry?" Jo asked as she walked through the door that lead to the rooftop. She immediately grabbed her weapon from her holster. "NYPD, drop the knife!" She shouted gaining the attention of both men. Hanson soon entered the seen as well with his gun in hand. As Mark turned around Jo felt her throat completely go dry.

"Ah, my dear detective. So glad you could join us. I was just discussing rather important things, but I won't bore you with details." Mark said with a mischievous smile.

"Put down the knife, Mark or I'll shoot you." Jo threatened angrily.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Henry warned.

"Oh do shut up, Henry. I believe that you haven't exactly confessed your true feelings for her? Looks like your going to miss out on that wonderful body of hers." Mark said as he directed his attention back to Henry, but as he turned around he came face to face with Henry's fist.

"Son of a bitch." Henry fumed as he held his cramping hand.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think that I would gain the honour of your anger, but I stand corrected."

"Yeah, yeah buddy. Now drop the knife before I drop you." Hanson warned as he gripped his weapon tighter.

"Oh on the contrary detective it is I who will drop myself." Mark said as he lifted the knife to his throat. "I'll be seeing you, Henry."

"No!" Henry shouted as the man before him slit his own throat. As the man dropped to the floor his body disappeared. Henry stared with utter fear while Jo stared in utter shock. As for Hanson he didn't take it all to well.

"What the hell just happened?!"

Henry sat next to Hanson both with the exact same pale expression, but both for different reasons. Jo was handing both of them a generous amount of scotch then she eagerly pore one for herself. She knew exactly how this conversation was going to go.

"Hanson you can absolutely tell no-one what you saw today." Jo started calmly.

"Well, I figured that much, mostly since I will be sent to the looney bin and correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing you two know exactly what happened?" Hanson asked as he downed the contents in his glass with one go. Before Jo could answer Henry spoke his mind openly.

"I can't believe all my efforts were for absolutely nothing." He whispered in frustration. "If it isn't Adam messing and invading my life it's another lunatic of a immortal that he sent in his place!" Henry whispered as his anger started to burst slowly but surely.

"Wait hold on. Immortal? What are you talking about, Doc?"

"Adam was the reason you died yesterday?" Jo asked with a soft expression as she gently rubbed Henry's back.

"Yes indeed, but I dealt with the matter before you showed up. Adam is no longer a threat."

"Hold on you died yesterday? Does that mean you're the same as that Mark guy? I am completely lost here." Jo and Henry ignored Hanson so they could continue their discussion.

"What happened to him?" Jo questioned unsure of what to expect.

"Calm down, Detective. I couldn't kill Adam if I tried he is immortal and I can't take a life without mourning. Which is one of the reasons he stalked me. I injected him with air which caused his body to go into Locked-in syndrome."

"Hold on, Adam was the one that stalked you? So he set you up to kill that other deranged man?"

"I have to say it's fun watching you two argue like an old married couple, but can someone anyone explain to me what happened?" Hanson asked for the millionth time.

"I agree a explanation would be appropriate. Abraham! Please explain to Detective Hanson what happened while I go and find my passports." Henry shouted to his son who was eavesdropping from the kitchen.

"Oh no, Pops. Your on your own and I don't think you'll find your passports. I gave them all to Jo for safe keeping."

"And by 'safe keeping' you mean you gave them to her so she could dispose of them." Henry asked with no surprise in his tone what-so-ever.

"Exactly." Abe answered with a sly grin. Jo tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't help herself.

"Oh alright, but it is quite a long story, Detective." Henry said as he sighed in defeat.

"Try me, Doc."

 **Muwhahahahaha. I'm evil. I hope you guys enjoyed this incident and don't worry they'll soon comfront 'Mark' again soon enough, but in the next chapter Henry and Jo really get to know each other. I also wanted to apologize if this chapter is typed in some weird way, because on my computer it looks funny and I didn't know how to fix it and if this chapter looks fine, plz ignore my stupidity.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four; About bloody time.

 **Onto the awesome surprise!**

Hanson had left about two hours after explanations and stories saying that he only believes it because Jo believes this crazy whatever it was. He also said that he'll explain everything to Lieutenant Reece as to why they lost the suspect. They didn't know how he was going to explain to her that Henry and Jo didn't need to give a report, but they trusted him. As for Henry he went down to his 'dungeon' as Abe calls it and has remained there for the last two hours after Hanson had left. Abe was getting frustrated with his father's antics, because Jo has been in Abe's company for the past few hours. He didn't mind her presence, but he knew she wanted Henry's company as well. Abe tried to enter the laboratory about an hour ago, but discovered his father locked himself inside again. Abe stood up from the couch one more time in an attempt to pull his father out of the hole he placed himself in once again.

"Don't worry Abe. It's alright. Henry needs some time to himself." Jo tried to re-ensure him, but was doubting her own words.

"He had enough time to himself. If we don't pull him out of his funk now he'll stay down there for the next two weeks. He won't eat, he won't sleep and he most definitely won't go to work." Abe said with an irritated huff.

"Whoa, whoa. I can't handle two weeks with doctor Washington and I sure as hell know that Lucas will attempt suicide." Jo said as she quickly stood up and followed Abe.

"My point exactly." Abe said as they both left the rooftop and headed for Henry's laboratory.

Henry hadn't moved from his spot at the desk in two hours. He didn't even do anything. He just simply sat at the desk with his head in his palms and prayed that this entire incident was a very sick and twisted dream, or rather a horrifying nightmare. He couldn't go through this entire thing again. He lost Jo's trust the first time. He couldn't bare to actually lose her or Abraham in this affair with another immortal. They were the only things keeping him sane and attached to this world or rather modern times. He knew he would possibly lose them some day in the future, may it be far or near, but he would enjoy the time he had with them now. As that thought struck him he immediately jumped up with an amazing realisation. 'I would enjoy their presence right here ,right now.' He thought as a smile crept onto his lips. 'It is settled,' He thought. 'I will ask Jo on a romantic evening for just the two of us. I will sweep her off of her feet and deal with this new enemy in dew time.' His heart skipped a beat. For the first time in years he felt the feeling of love and he will do anything in his power to protect her for as long as he could. Hell, he would even jump in front of on coming bullets for her. His smile grew as he headed up the stairs to join his son and the lovely detective. He would most certainly ask her out on that romantic evening tomorrow and it was just his luck that it was an off day for him. He would have cancelled and rescheduled it for the sake of the case, but since there is no longer a case he could plan all day after he asked Jo at work. As he opened the door he came face to face with a very confused Abe and Jo.

"Damn, I didn't think you'd leave on your own terms, Pops."

"Yeah Henry. What were you doing in there all this time?" Jo asked as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"I was wallowing in my sorrows of not being the only man with my condition and prayed that this was a nightmare or some sick twisted reality between life and death." Henry said with his famous grin. "Now if you will follow me upstairs, I will prepare a delicious dinner which will put Abe's cooking to shame." Henry said as he quickly moved pass them and made his way up the stair to the kitchen. Abe and Jo both gave each other a questionable look before they followed Henry up the stairs.

Jo was beyond worried now. Henry had started acting weird the night before, but she hadn't really paid much attention to it. Then he left early in the morning saying he needed to run some errands, which aroused her detective instincts even more, but still she ignored it. Now Henry was nowhere to be found. Not at the morgue or back at the antique shop. She picked up her phone for the fifth time that day and phoned Abe.

"He's not here ,detective. I believe I told you that about five minutes ago." Abe said with a flat tone. She sighed drastically.

"He really didn't tell you where he went?" Jo questioned with a worried tone enveloping her voice.

"Jo, do me a favour. Calm down and go back to work. Henry is a grown man and he had told me that it is his off day today."

"Yeah I know I'm just worried about him."

"I know Jo, but my Pops will be fine. Now get back to work and I will call you if he comes home." And with that Abe hung up the phone. She was walking out of the elevator for the fifth time that day now. She had gone down to the morgue a few times to see if Henry showed up, but alas there was no such luck. As she made her way back to her desk she stopped in her tracks. Beautiful roses in a rather expensive vase was displayed on her desk. She walked towards it and touch the delicate pedals carefully.

"I thought you and Isaac broke it off a few weeks back, Martinez?" Hanson asked as he walked up in front of her raising an eyebrow. He was handling Henry's secret rather well from the looks of it and he promised he wouldn't tell a soul.

"We did." Jo said as she eyed the flowers cautiously. She carefully pulled out the note that was placed in between the roses. As she opened it her heart skipped a few beats.

 _' _Dear Jo, I wish to ask you on a rather romantic evening out. I would most certainly enjoy every second of your presence so I could learn every spectacular detail about you. I do hope you agree to my invitation. All my love, Henry.'__

A warm smile crept onto Jo's lips and a rather mischievous one on Hanson's.

"It's from Henry isn't it?" Hanson questioned eying her every action. She squirmed under his gaze and instinctively avoided his eyes. His smile grew wider when she looked everywhere but him. "I think you should go for it. Henry is a good man."

"I know, but someday I'll be long gone while Henry will still be alive. I don't want him to be even more broken than he already is." Henry said with a deep sigh.

"While that may be true you're still here and now. Don't let him miss out on you, Jo." Hanson said as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking back to his desk and continuing his paperwork. Jo sighed as she knew she couldn't say no to him. She really wanted to go out with Henry. She smiled widely as she made up her mind.

Henry eyed Abe carefully as he waited for his reaction. He had just told his son about his evening plans and was rather nervous of what his son would say.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Abe proclaimed as he pulled his father into a bear hug. "Now I'll be able to go on a date for once without feeling bad about leaving your lonely ass at home." Henry gave his son his famous disapproving look.

"I don't really see my 'ass' as lonely, Abraham." Henry proclaimed with a flat tone.

"Well, it is and Jo is making you smile for once in your life again. It's about time you moved on from mom." Abe said with a sad smile. At the mention of Abigail's name a sad smile graced his lips. Of course he still missed her time and again, but for the first time in 30 years he didn't feel guilty. His smile grew as he knew that she would absolutely approve of Jo. All that was making him worry now was Jo's answer on his invitation. "Now I'll be right back. I got to go and call Maureen. She's back in town for a while and asked if I wanted to join her for dinner and I told her I'd think about it."

"She's been in New York quite often considering that she's on a world tour." Henry quirked his eyebrow up questioningly.

"Yeah, she takes time off of the world tour to come home, but I think this is her last time. She has a boyfriend back in Europe." Henry gave his son a disapproving glare. "Oh calm down, Pops. Oh and don't wait up for me." Abe said as he snickered with laughter.

When the landline rang Henry cautiously walked over to the telephone. He still remembered the often phone calls that Adam had made. He took a deep breath before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Henry questioned as he held his breath.

"You really should consider getting yourself a cell-phone, Henry."

"Hello, Jo. I do hope you received my rather remarkable gift." Henry said ignoring her comment about getting a cell-phone.

"Yes, Henry I did," Jo replied sarcastically. "and I would love to join you for dinner." Jo answered with sincerity. Henry felt his heart skip a beat.

"I am really happy you agreed, Jo. I will come pick you up at twenty hundred hours." Henry said as his grin grew even wider. Jo giggled at his old fashion antics.

"With Abe's car?" Jo questioned for a second.

"Heavens no, I haven't drove in 35 years. I will come pick you up like all men did in my day and Abe is using the car this evening." Henry smiled.

"Alright, Henry I'll see you at eight." Jo said with a smile before she hung up.

Jo smiled at Henry once she opened the door of her house. He was dressed in his usual attire and looked appropriate for their date, while she was wearing a beautiful red dress that reached her knees. She blushed wildly when she realised that he was now in fact staring.

"Hey, Henry." Jo greeted trying to pull him back to reality.

"Evening, Detective. I have to admit you needn't dress up for me, but you do look rather famishing. Shall we?" He asked as he held his elbow out. She turned an even deeper shade of red before accepting his kind gesture.

"What is Abe doing tonight?" Jo asked as they set out for the evening.

"He has yet another date with his ex-wife." Henry sighed in defeat.

"Are they getting back together again?" Jo questioned surprised.

"No. She has a boyfriend in Europe if I recall correctly. His lack of better judgement is starting to take it's toll on me." Henry said as he stifled a laugh. Jo smiled at him as they continued down the streets of New York.

"So where are we going tonight, Henry?" Jo asked as curiosity got the better of her.

"Well, I feel like I need to redeem myself for last night's incident with dinner, so I decided that we are going to have a meal at my place." Henry answered with a shy smile.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Henry? Seeing how you almost set the house on fire and caused us to eat a take-out dinner." Jo said as uncontrollable laughter escaped her.

"I will admit that I had finer moments in my life and yesterday was not one of them, but I will most definitely prove that I can indeed cook." Henry said with his famous grin.

The rest of the of the evening went rather well, mostly since Henry didn't almost accidently set the kitchen on fire.(Again.) The conversation floated from things that happened to them in the past to people Henry knew and family members.

"No way, Henry. You couldn't possibly have known Gloria Carlyle." Jo laughed as she put a hand over her mouth as she realised something. "We solved her murder a few months ago, Henry."

"Yes I did know her. Well I met her when me and Abigail had snuck into a party that had been thrown by her. She was actually the reason I purposed to Abigail," Henry said with a bright smile. "and I am actually quite thankful that I had the chance to see her one last time. She was quite the lady and a good friend." Henry said as his smile faltered a bit.

"I would think so." Jo said with a sympathetic smile.

"I also don't recall you ever mentioned your siblings before until tonight." Henry said as he directed the conversation from sad memories.

"Oh yeah. They never really come into conversations. My brother, Tony lives in Australia, but my sister, Rosaline lives here in New York. Tony is a year older than me, while Rosaline a year younger." Jo said as she took another bite of her pasta. "Did you have any siblings growing up, Henry?" Jo questioned.

"Yes I had a younger brother, but he died during birth. I was 15 at the time. My parents didn't give him a name since they didn't see it necessary." Henry said with a soft smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Jo said as she softly placed her hand on top of Henry's.

"No, no it is quite fine. It was a long time ago." Henry said with a genuine smile. Jo smiled sympathetically and continued eating, while Henry continued rambling on about the past.

 **And done! Next chapter things will get a little interesting. Muwhahahahahahahahahahaha. Oh and reviews are nice.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five; Surprises and Blankets.

 **Hehe. This chapter will blow your mind and is mostly dedicated to my sister and boyfriend, because they won't stop pushing ideas into my head.**

Henry and Jo's relationship bloomed over the following months and moved rather slowly. Henry was sort of holding it back a little, because he wasn't exactly ready to even think about marriage, but it was going really good for the both of them. Jo smiled as she started to slowly wake up. She remembered the night before where she and Henry had danced to one of his old records. She didn't know which one it was she just knew it was old. She enjoyed every second of it. She didn't know how romantic he could be before they started dating and she felt so special and loved that he would show his soft side to her. Her smiled turned into a frown when she couldn't remember what happened after their dance. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and then it hit her. She didn't go home, Nor did she sleep on Henry's couch. Her cheeks turned a deep red when she noticed Henry's arm draped across her bare stomach. She noticed that he was now too awake and was breathing in her scent. This certainly deepened her blush as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Hi." Jo whispered as she suddenly couldn't find her voice. This was a complete surprise to her. She didn't even remember when their date ended up in the bedroom.

"Good morning, Jo." Henry greeted as he slowly placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled brightly at her. She immediately relaxed as she realised how good it felt to actually wake up next to the man she slept with. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were more of a wait before marriage guy." Jo teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'll have you know Abigail and I slept together before we married." Henry stated with a sly grin. As they lay there and enjoyed each other's company someone unexpectedly walked into Henry's room.

"Alright, Pops time to get up you're going to be late for work or Jo is… will… to… flip…" Abe trailed off as he saw the two with their limbs intertwined. Henry and Jo immediately turned a deep shade of red that could rival a tomato's natural colour. "Well, this is most definitely a surprise." Abe said as his smile grew into a smirk.

"Uhm, Abraham could you maybe give me and Jo a bit of privacy?" Henry questioned as he struggled to keep his voice under control.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Oh and morning, Jo." Abe said as he quickly made his way out of Henry's room. Abe didn't expect her to greet back. He just wanted to see how red she could actually get.

"Oh hell that was beyond embarrassing." Jo muttered as she started to get up and get ready for the day.

"Well, it could have definitely gone much better than that." Henry said as he started to help Jo search for her missing clothes. Once they found Jo's clothes Henry made his way to the shower.

Henry and Jo arrived at the precinct at the exact same time, causing Hanson to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"So, may I ask why you're an hour late?" Hanson asked smirking as Henry went straight to the morgue after saying he'll pick her up for lunch.

"No you may not. What I miss?" Jo asked as she sat down at her desk to begin with paperwork.

"Not much. We don't have a dead body yet."

"Really? What, are the murderers taking a break or something?" Jo joked half-heartedly.

"So how are you and Henry? You seem pretty happy since you two started going out." Hanson as he leaned on the corner of Jo's desk.

"It's rather going slow. We've only went on dates so far and…" Jo said as Hanson cut her off.

"And you've slept over at his place how many times?" Hanson snickered.

"My gun is always loaded, Mike." Jo warned with an irritated expression. Hanson lifted both his hands to show innocence.

"Noted." He exclaimed before returning to his own desk. Before Jo could return to her paperwork she almost got a fright as Lieutenant Reece called her to her office.

"Martinez, my office, now." She said as she stuck her head out of the door. The Lieutenant didn't look angry or irritated and Jo was sure she didn't do anything to get on her bad side, though the same might not apply to Henry.

"You wanted to see me, Lieu?" Jo asked as she took a seat in one of the office chairs.

"I do believe you've been hiding something from me, Detective." Reece said with a sly smirk, but with teasing in her voice. Jo swallowed thickly.

"What, may I ask, would I be hiding ,sir?" Jo asked pretending to be confused.

"You should know by now that nothing in this precinct slips by me, especially you and Dr. Morgan's relationship." Reece said as her smirk grew larger.

"I… we… are… uhm," Jo stuttered not knowing exactly what to say.

"Oh, relax ,Detective. I'm only teasing and I did want to ask you something though," Reece said as her smirk suddenly turned into her usual strict gaze. "Working with Henry in the field won't be a problem now will it?" She asked warningly.

"No, sir. It won't." Jo answered without hesitation.

"Good, I'm happy for the two of you. He's a good man, a little out of the ordinary, but a good man indeed. Now if you will be so kind as to call Dr. Morgan to my office, Detective?" Reece said as she sat down at her desk.

"Sure, Lieu. I'll go get him." Jo said before she exited the office.

"No and no ,Lucas. Detective Martinez is not 'knocked up' and I am not going to marry her… so soon. We are taking it slow and I'd enjoy to keep it that way. Now will you please focus. You almost stabbed me with my hunting knife twice today." Henry exclaimed with irritation.

"Yes sorry, Doc," Lucas said before continuing with the autopsy. Henry had decided to let Lucas show what he has learned in the past few years from him and in Henry's opinion he was doing a rather swell job. "But have you two had sex?" Lucas asked catching Henry off guard. Henry turned completely pale.

"Lucas!" Henry scolded his assistant.

"Yeah, yeah sorry, Doc." Lucas said with a sly smirk. As the elevator opened, Henry and Lucas turned to see Jo.

"Morning, Detective. Do you have another case for me to solve?" Henry asked as he turned to greet her. Lucas continued with the autopsy seeing the look on Jo's face. She looked rather nervous.

"I wish. Reece is having _the talk_ _with both of us, but she's taking us on one by one." Jo said with a nervous laugh._

 _"Well, today has taken an interesting turn. I will be back in a bit, Lucas. I expect the full report on the autopsy when I come back." Henry said before stepping on the elevator with Jo._

 _"What, may I ask, did she ask you, Detective?" Henry asked curiosity getting the best of him._

 _"Oh no you're going to have to find out for yourself. One personal conversation with, Lieu is enough. I'm not going to have this conversation with you too."_

 _"Understood." Henry said with a sly smirk before making his way to Reece's office. Being the gentleman he is, He knocked on the office door. Reece opened the door with a smirk. "You wanted to see me, Lieutenant?" Henry asked politely._

 _"Yes, Henry. Now get in here before I give you the day off." Reece threatened. Henry rushed inside as quickly as he could. He wasn't particularly fond of taking a day off. He enjoyed spending time at work where he was needed and could see Jo._

 _"So what, may I ask, do you want to talk to me about, Sir?" Henry asked before sitting down on one of the office chairs._

 _"I just wanted to make something very clear to you, Dr. Morgan. If you hurt Jo in any way I will make Lucas the head ME and you the assistant and I will also personally shoot you myself." She wouldn't naturally take his job away. He was the best of the best even if he was a bit odd, but she would most definitely consider shooting him. Henry swallowed thickly as he saw that she was dead serious about shooting him._

 _"I am quite convinced that you will definitely shoot me, sir. I give you my word. I will not harm her in any way." He said with sincerity._

 _"Good. You are dismissed."_

 _Henry made his way back down to the morgue. He was glad that everyone cared so much for Jo. She was lucky to have friends like them and he was lucky to have her. As he stepped out of the elevator he was expecting to find Lucas still busy with the autopsy. Instead he was in henry's office. Once Lucas saw him he quickly stepped out._

 _"There's someone on the phone for you, Doc. Oh and I finished the autopsy. I determined that Ms. Peterson died of…"_

 _"You can tell me in a moment, Lucas. Who is on the phone?" Henry asked suspiciously._

 _"He wouldn't say. I think it's the same guy from last time." Lucas stated. Henry's yes widened and he quickly made his way to the phone in his office and closed the door behind him without saying another word to Lucas. He quickly closed the curtains before picking up the phone._

 _"Hello?" Henry asked uncertainly._

 _"Hi Dr. Morgan. Long time no see." Markus said on the other line._

 _"What do you want, Markus?" Henry asked anger rising up in his throat._

 _"Oh I just wanted to know how Detective Martinez have been. Have you been taking good care of my girl."_

 _"She never was and never will be your 'girl'. You will not come near her on my watch." Henry fumed angrily._

 _"Whatever you say, doctor. I just wanted to let you know that sir Adam will be joining our little game. It's boring just the two of us." Markus said with a amused tone._

 _"You wouldn't dare! Adam is a dangerous man. He's unforgiving." Henry said as fear gripped his heart._

 _"Oh come now, Doctor. He has surprises for you that I don't know about and I'm excited to see what they are. I love surprises." And with that Markus ended the call. It was hopeless and Henry knew it. If he even made it to the hospital on time he would be outmatched. He didn't even know what Markus was capable of. The telephone slowly slipped from Henry's grasp._

 _ **Hehe I'm evil. It will be a few chapters before you guys find out what the surprises are, since I want to keep the Jo and Henry fluff going and also to mess around with the plot, BUT until next time…**_

 _ **P.S Henry and Jo has been dating for 5 months now.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six; Detectives and Jealousy.

 **Okay, I hav an evil idea that will take up at least 3 to 4 chapters. I blame my sister for this. Also I want to apologize for the chapter mix up. I already typed most of the chapters and I got confused with the files. BTW I suck at labeling. So for all my followers you might want to read chapter 3 again and to make up for my idiot brain I'll post 2 more chapters.**

Jo exited the elevator anxiously. There had been another murder they were called to investigate the crime scene. Jo sighed as she realised they were going to have to reschedule lunch. Before she came even close to Henry's office she sensed something was wrong. Lucas was sitting and reading his comic books or 'graphic novel' and Henry was no where to be seen. His office door was closed, as were the blinds. She walked over to the office door, but before she opened it Lucas stopped her.

"I wouldn't go in there, Detective. He was beyond angry when I asked if he was alright. He has been in his office for over an hour." Lucas said as he turned another page in his comic book. Lucas was obviously upset. "The rest of the M.E's left when he started throwing things around in his office."

"What the hell happened that made him this upset… and why didn't you come find me?" Jo questioned worriedly.

"I thought he needed alone time. He was pretty angry after he spoke on the phone." Lucas said as a worried expression crept onto his features.

"I'll go talk to him." Jo said as she opened the office door and then closed it behind her once she was inside. She found Henry sitting with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. His usual neat and tidy office looked like a hurricane had swept through it. Papers and containers with pens and pencils were tossed around on the floor.

"Lucas, I requested to be alone for a while." Henry said as sorrow and fear crowded his usual cheerful voice.

"An hour is more than a while, Henry." Jo said as she eyed him sympathetically. Henry's head shot up at the sound of Jo's voice. She took a step closer to him and sat in one of the office chairs. "What happened, Henry?" She asked as she extended her hand across the table to grasp his.

"Markus called…" Henry said as he tried his best to conceal his anger. "He said he was bringing Adam back." Henry said as fear gripped his heart again. "If he isn't already back."

"Hey, we'll stop them, Henry. I have a gun remember. They won't come near me.' Jo tried to reassure him. "We'll deal with this later, alright? Right now there is a body waiting for us with about ten police officers and if we don't get down there I'm pretty sure that Dr. Washington will take over." She teased.

"Alright, but we're warning Abe about the situation tonight, but let me call him first." Henry said as he walked over to the telephone.

"I'll call him on our way. Now come on we've got a murder to solve." Jo said as she dragged Henry by his sleeve.

"I can't believe you got the Doc out of his cave." Lucas said as he put his coming book down.

"I'd hardly call my office a cave, Lucas." Henry said with a disapproving look. Jo elbowed him in his ribcage. When he looked her way he received one of her famous disapproving looks. He sighed before turning back to Lucas.

"I am sorry for my outburst earlier, Lucas. The man that had called me is extremely unreasonable."

"I could see that from the way it sounded in there." Lucas said teasing slyly.

"Quite so, but I will be back later, Lucas. There is a crime scene to investigate. I trust that you'll keep things in check here?" Henry asked with a smile, his anger towards Adam and Markus forgotten for the time being.

"You got it, Doc." Lucas smiled like an idiot.

The sight before them was horrible. Of course they had seen worse at previous crime scenes, but there was so much blood. The poor girl in front of was in her early twenties. She was stabbed to death in the middle of central park. You could clearly see that she was pregnant. Henry knelt in front of the girl. The girl in front of him was beautiful. She was healthy and well taken care of. He felt the back of his eyes burn. Who in their right mind would murder a woman baring a child. He forced himself to slip his barrier back on to avoid any emotion. He would find the man who did this to her. He will bring justice to this mother and child. He quickly slipped on his rubber gloves and started searching through the woman's clothes. To his surprise he found a letter.

"What did you find, Henry?" Jo questioned as she approached and knelt down along-side him.

"It's a letter from someone with the initials, CC." Henry answered as he frowned. "My guess is that our victim knew the person that asked her to meet him here. There doesn't seem to be struggle so the murderer came from behind and killed her in one slice. He slit her throat and then continued to stab her for his own pleasure. It's a absolute tragedy." Henry said with a sigh.

"You can say that again, Doctor." A feminine voice with a British accent stated behind them. Henry and Jo turned around and came face to face with a blonde women around their age. She was dressed neatly with a white overcoat. "I'm Amelia Archer," She said as she shook Henry and Jo's hand before she continued. "a detective for the London Police department. Lieutenant Reece said that you two were the once I should talk to. I've been working on this case for six months now. The man that did this goes by the name, Copy Cat. He only goes after women who are about six months pregnant and are in their early twenties. I've only spoken to this man once on the phone briefly. He gloated over his success and mocked that I would never discover his identity. The phone call ended before we could track him." Amelia said calmly.

"I'm Detective Jo Martinez and this is Medical examiner Dr. Henry Morgan. You said that he calls himself the Copy Cat. Why is that?" Jo questioned sternly.

"Well he has been copying the…"

"Peasenhall murder." Henry interrupted Amelia. "Only our victim knew this man and she would only meet him if she trusted him. If my calculations are correct she died around midnight. What woman in her right mind would meet a anonymous man or woman around midnight." Henry stated.

"Very observant, Doctor. I believe you will discover more after an autopsy. I will pop by at the station momentarily. I need to report this to my superiors." Amelia said before walking off. Jo almost glared at the woman as she walked away. She was almost sure that she saw her wink at Henry when she said that she'll 'pop by', but she quickly brushed it off.

"Our victim's name is Victoria Williams, age twenty-two. She is unmarried and was studying at New York University. She was an excellent student too. She hasn't been seeing anyone as far as her record shows. This is quite a sticky-situation." Henry sighed as he turned to Jo and Amelia.

"How so, Doctor?" Amelia questioned seriously. Henry sighed heavily again before continuing.

"It's odd that the killer calls himself Copy Cat when the Peasenhall murder wasn't a serial killing. It was done by one man who caused a father rather a lot of sadness…" Henry trailed off as his memory faded back into the past.

 _1 June 1902, Suffolk village of Peasenhall._

 _William Harsent was completely a lost case at that moment. He had found out moments ago that his daughter, Rose Harsent did not in fact fall down the stairs and slit her own throat open, but instead was murdered by some soulless being. Henry handed William a glass of water and sat next to him in the kitchen of the cottage. His hands trembled as he accepted the glass. The police behind them were searching the property to discover any evidence or clues as to whom could've killed his daughter._

 _"Thank you, Doctor Morgan." William said as he forced a smile._

 _"I am incredibly sorry for what happened to your daughter, Mr. Harsen. She seemed like a lovely woman." Henry said sincerely._

 _"Oh she was and I loved her very dearly." William said with sorrowful eyes. "Doctor Morgan, if I recall correctly, you assist the police in solving mysteries and murders. If I may, can I ask you a favour?"_

 _"What sort of favour Mr. Harsen?" Henry questioned raising his eyebrow, but eyed the man with sincerity._

 _"Find the man who did this to my daughter, so she can receive justice."_

 _"Henry? Henry?" Jo said snapping him back to reality. "You zoned out on us again." Jo said with a soft smile. She started noticing that when he zoned out on them like this he was remembering something from his past._

 _"Oh, I apologize. I just recalled something that might help us with our case. I'll be back in about ten minutes. Jo would you like to accompany me?"_

 _"Sure thing, Henry." Jo said before grabbing her jacket._

 _"We won't be long, Detective. Make yourself at home." Amelia nodded before taking a seat in one of the morgue's chairs. Lucas was lost in one of his comic books after Henry and Jo left in the elevator._

 _"I know I put it in here somewhere. Abe! Where did you put my files of 1902?" Henry shouted as he rummaged through boxes and dust bunnies._

 _"Why do you need them, Pops?" Abe asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and peeked over his reading glasses._

 _"I assure you Abraham I am not going to revel in my sorrows over past mistakes and flaws. I need to find my autopsy and official doctor's reports of the Peasenhall murder." Henry said the matter-of-a-fact._

 _"I put it on top of your bookshelf in the corner and also, when the two of you come home I'd like to know why I need to have my shot gun with me." Abe said as he crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"Adam," Jo started, but before she could continue Abe made his way up the stairs shouting back," I'll go ahead and load it." And with that he left Henry and Jo in the lab._

 _"Hold on. You have the original reports of the Peasenhall murder? Wait, wait. You had the original reports of the Jack the Ripper case. You were the one that was the personal ME on both of those cases and you never mentioned this why?" Jo asked as she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Some memories are better left forgotten." Henry said as he opened the box with the year 1902 written in black ink. Jo's look of irritation turned into a look of sincerity. She didn't exactly understand what he meant, but she knew there was a story behind it._

 _"We should go and talk to her parents first before we do anything else. They might be able to shed some light on the situation." Henry said as he put his files on his desk._

 _"I think that is a good idea. We might even discover a motive." Jo said with a grin._

 _"We might even discover who this son of a bitch is." Amelia stated. As Henry made his way to the elevator Amelia held Jo back for a second._

 _"Something wrong, Detective?" Jo asked narrowing her eyes._

 _"No I wanted talk with you for a moment. I wanted to ask you what you and Henry are? I know we're busy with official police business, but I find that man extremely attractive." Amelia said with a sly smile. Her green eyes shined with mischief._

 _"That is absolutely none of your business. We are absolute professionals and you should act like one too." Jo said with irritation. She felt a burn of jealousy in the middle of her stomach. She brushed it off and made her way to the elevator with Amelia hot on her heels._

 _"Well, I hope you don't mind a bit of competition." Amelia whispered into Jo's ear._

 _ **It feels like this chapter turned out the way I wanted it, but whatevs. Tell me what you guys think and I'll post another evil idea later. Until next time…**_

 _ **PS. Reviews help my spirits.**_

 _ **P.P.S I am sorry for the mix up.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven; Discoveries and Situations.

 **Hehe, I rule…**

Henry listened to each word that the Williams said. Every detail they gave him. They were doing all they could to fight back the tears. It was always hard watching parents try to put up a strong front in front of the police. From the looks of it they loved their daughter very dearly. Henry's heart shattered every time they forced a smile or every time they fought back a sob. He knew exactly all too well how it is to lose a loved one.

"She loved every minute of the University. She wanted to become a doctor since she was ten." Ms. William said with a sad smile.

"Do you know who might would've wanted to murder your daughter, Mr William?" Jo questioned sympathetically.

"No," He answered quickly, but he suddenly looked to the side as if he thought about something. "but there was this one man that seemed odd. He was in the same classes as she was, but one day he just showed up at our door. That was before she moved to her apartment six months ago. She wasn't too happy to see him and she got in a fight with him. I can't remember what it was about. He kept calling her and one day I had to chase him off myself." Mr. Williams said with a sorrowful sigh.

"What was this man's name?" Henry chipped in.

"If I can remember correctly his name was Calvin Clive." Ms Williams said as she slowly took a sip from her hot tea.

"Was you're daughter recently in a relationship with anyone?" Jo asked trying not to push them too far.

"Yes she was dating a boy named Christopher Clark. She has only been seeing him for the past two weeks, so we haven't met the boy yet." Mr Williams answered.

"Thank you, Mr and Ms Williams. If we have any more questions we'll contact you, so I suggest you do not leave town." Amelia said with a sympathetic smile.

As they made their way out of the house Henry eyed Amelia and Jo carefully. He heard something in the elevator at the precinct that peeked his interest, ' _Well, I hope you don't mind a bit of competition,'_ Amelia's words rang in his head. He sensed the tension between them after they had spoken and most of it was coming from Jo. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but knowing her she'd lie to him and say everything was fine. He sighed heavily before forcing his attention back to the case.

"Alright that gives us two suspects, Calvin Clive and Cristopher Clark." Jo said with relief in her chest. They might solve this case before dinner and she could get rid of the British detective.

"Indeed detective. There is two scenarios that could play out in this case. One is that Calvin wrote the letter and Victoria could have mistaken him for Cristopher, or Cristopher wrote the letter and hoped that Calvin would take the fall for it."

"Quite so, Dr Morgan. Only I don't understand their motives." Amelia said tilting her head in a flirtatious manner. She knew exactly what their motives could be she just enjoyed Henry's rambling. Jo felt the anger rise up in her throat. She tried her best to stay calm, but that was slowly getting her nowhere. She wasn't someone who could get easily jealous, but with Henry's immortal charm it was impossible for any woman to stay away and that is what worried her.

"Well, Calvin has an excellent motive if I do say so myself, he could've easily gotten jealous of Christopher and thought that Victoria betrayed him, but this isn't the first time the Copy Cat killer struck. My best guess is that Christopher might've murdered Victoria, because… well for the same reason Jack the Ripper killed for, for fun." Henry said with a heavy sigh.

"I need to get back to the morgue to look through my old files. They might hold the solution to our problem. In the meantime I suggest you two ladies go and pay our two new friends a visit, but I would recommend you two going together." Henry said as he placed his hands firmly behind his back.

"I can take care of myself, Henry." Jo said trying her best not to sound irritated.

"As can I, Dr Morgan." Amelia said with a flirtatious smile which riled up Jo even more.

"I am most certain of that, there is a serial killer loose and who poses an actual threat, unlike a man whose hormones are in the way." Henry said with a serious expression. "I will not allow your stubbornness put you in harms way. I care to much about your safety, Detective." Henry said as he looked Jo straight in the eye.

"Fine, fine you got it." Jo said with an irritated huff. Even though she lost the argument against Henry she felt like she won the undeclared war against Amelia. She knew she was being ridiculous, because she and Henry has been together for 5 months now. She was just so irritated that he was so oblivious to the entire situation.

"Then I'll see you both back at the precinct, and Jo if it isn't too much to ask, please do be careful. That goes for you too, Detective." Henry said before he turned and walked back to the Precinct leaving a irritated Jo and Amelia to their own company."

Henry sighed as he compared the two letters. The one of 1902 the original Peasenhall murder and the other of today's case. The two letters were completely different the first one was short and mysterious and to this day Henry still couldn't understand why Rose Harsent listened to the letter and agreed to meet her murderer at midnight. The second letter was short and easy to understand, but what caught his attention was the quote beneath the initials CC, _'Fire gives light to words left in the dark._ Why he hadn't focus some of his attention on the letter, but who could blame him. Most of his attention was still on Markus and Adam. He was just concealing his worry behind the case. Suddenly he remembered something that gave him knew hope.

"Lucas? Do we still have those emergency candles that we keep when modern power fails us?" Henry asked with emphasis on the word modern.

"Yeah, Doc. There in storage. Why?" Lucas asked confusedly.

"If you would be so kind as to fetch them for me I'll let you in on the secret." Henry said with a mischievous smile. Lucas returned a few minutes later with a packet of candlesticks and matches. He handed both of the items to Henry and grinned like an idiot.

"What is next Dr. Watson?" Lucas asked.

"If anything I do believe I would be Sherlock, Lucas." Henry said with a thin smile.

"Being either one of them makes me happy. Mostly since it makes us partners." Lucas said with a grin ever growing. Henry rolled his eyes playfully.

"In World war one German spies used invisible ink to write their reports on activities in London. They were later discovered when agent Mabel Beatrice Elliot applied a chemical substance and heat. This chemical substance is known as lemon juice. So if you would hand me your lemon juice, which is currently on your desk, it would be highly appreciated." Henry said as he pointed to Lucas' glass of lemonade.

"You got it, Doc." Lucas said as he quickly jogged to his desk. It only took Henry a few minutes to apply the lemonade to the letter. He held the piece of paper over the burning candle. Words began to form on the page and Lucas grinned even more like an idiot. "Wow, you really are Sherlock, Doc."

"Thank you, Lucas. Please call Detective Martinez and let her know I might've solved this mystery." Henry said with a mischievous smile.

About ten minutes later Amelia stepped out of the elevator, but no Jo. Henry raised one eyebrow as Amelia made her way to him.

"Where is Detective Martinez?" Henry asked confusedly. He put the letter back on the table, having memorized each word he blew out the candle.

"Another Detective asked for her presence. I believe she called him Hanson." Henry nodded as he turned towards her. She took another step closer invading his personal space and making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"W-which suspect did the two of you speak to…" Henry trailed off when Amelia trapped him against the desk.

"You are a very attractive man, Doctor." Amelia said with a mischievous smile. "Why don't we go out for dinner some time." She said with a mischievous smile. Now Henry understood what Amelia meant by ' _I hope you don't mind a bit of competition.'_ Henry swallowed thickly as he imagined what Jo would do if she saw this woman all over him like this. Amelia leaned closer to him and directed her eyes to his lips.

 **Muwhahahahahahaha. I love being evil. Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight; I can't wait to show you what I have in stored.

 **Sup, I love my cliffhangers.**

Henry knew he would be in a world of trouble if his lips met Amelia's. He also knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. Jo had had enough heartbreaks in one life, even though he was experienced with it Jo didn't have as long as he did to live. He slowly put his strong hands on Amelia's shoulders and pushed her a step back. She looked at him with confusion and a bit of disappointment.

"I am sorry, Detective, but I am currently in a relationship with Detective Martinez and I don't want to find out how it feels to be at the other end of her gun." _Or wake up in the East river._ Henry thought. "I am completely in love with Detective Martinez and I do not wish to harm our relationship." _Or cut our time even shorter than it already is._ Henry winced at the thought. Luckily Amelia didn't notice.

"I understand, Dr. Morgan. I apologize for my actions then, but I am glad to know you have a sense of honour. Jo is a very lucky woman." Amelia said her mischievous smile not leaving her.

"Oh no. She is not. I am one lucky man to receive her affections when I do not deserve them." Henry said with a soft smile. The elevator opened and Jo made her way to the two of them. Henry had a wide smile while Amelia had a mischievous grin. Jealousy burned in Jo's stomach. Something happened and she wanted to know what.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked as a unintended tinge of hurt entered her voice.

"Nothing to worry about, Detective, but I do have some information that would make you very happy. I know exactly who murdered Victoria and all those other women." Henry stated with a proud grin.

Jo knocked loudly on the apartment door in front of her. Behind her Amelia, Hanson and a few police officers stood with their fire arms ready. In her pocket was the warrant she got from a judge only a few minutes ago. She was ready to put this man behind bars. Before she could shout her usual ' _NYPD open up,'_ She was interrupted.

"The door is open, Detectives." She and Amelia had come to speak with this man before, but he sounded much more sane. Now he sounded like a deranged maniac. She slowly pushed the door open and then it happened. She found herself in Christopher Clark. He pointed her own gun to her head and gripped her firmly.

"Put down the gun!" Amelia and Hanson shouted at the same time. "There is no way out of this kid!" Hanson continued. Christopher took a step back with Jo. She silently cursed as she knew she should've paid more attention.

"There is no way I'm going to prison. My art work isn't finished. I still need to create my next masterpiece." Christopher said with a psychotic smile.

"You sick son of a bitch." Amelia said with as much venom as she possibly could. As Christopher clutched Jo even tighter he smiled wickedly. "She would make a nice addition to my art work. She might not be twenty-two, but I can make an exception."

"I'm going to ask you one more time kid. Put the gun down." Hanson said as calmly as he could.

"I can just imagine how soft her skin must be-" Christopher was cut off as Henry tackled him to the ground. Even though Jo, Hanson and Amelia told him to stay put he wasn't going to let this maniac touch Jo. Granted he wasn't a fighter, but he could hold his grip long enough for Hanson to put a bullet in the man.

"Shoot, Detective!" Henry shouted as he tumbled on the ground with Christopher. Hanson moved quickly and shot Christopher in the knee. He screamed from the pain and dropped Jo's weapon. Henry stood up and quickly picked up Jo's gun. He smiled as he handed it to her.

"I do believe that belongs to you, Detective."

"That was utterly stupid, but thank you." Jo said with a smile. "Now, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." Jo said as she dragged the man to his feet. Amelia helped by clutching his other arm.

"You have the right to an attorney, but I don't think anyone will help your sorry ass, so one will be provided for you. This is the end of the line, Copy Cat." Amelia said with a bright smile. As they loaded Christopher into a police van Amelia walked over to Henry.

"I do believe if the police happen to search through his apartment you will find more than enough evidence to put him away for good and Detective Hanson is an excellent shooter. He only graced the knee. It is merely a flesh wound. Although every wound is a flesh wound." Henry said with his usual charming grin.

"That is indeed true, Doctor, but I wanted to thank you for your assistance. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have stopped him, or rather put his rain to end so soon. How did you find his flaw so soon?" Amelia questioned referring to the invisible message in the letter.

"Oh merely past experience." Henry said as he remembered how Mabel discovered the hidden messages. She was a smart and independent woman and a marvellous friend. She was one of the people Henry missed dearly.

"Well I'll be seeing you around, Doctor. My plane is departing tomorrow morning at 05h00." Amelia said with a mischievous smile. "Oh and do look after Jo. She is one lucky lady." Amelia said with a smile.

"Like I mentioned before, Detective. I believe I am the lucky gentleman." Henry said with a smile before Amelia got into a police car and drove off.

"Did I miss anything?" Jo asked as she felt a tinge of jealousy in the bottom of her stomach.

"I was just thinking that we should head out for dinner. There is this new Chinese restaurant that opened up not far from here. I believe that you could use some comfort food?" Henry said with a bright smile.

"Chinese?" Jo questioned taken back a bit. "You hate take-out food." Jo said as the jealousy in her stomach was replaced with curiosity.

"Indeed I do, Detective, but I believe you have been having a bit of trouble with a certain Detective? You have been awfully irritated since we met her this morning." Henry said with a mischievous smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I enjoyed her company." Jo lied through her teeth. She wasn't going to tell Henry about what happened between her and Amelia. She was just glad Henry is as skilled as he is otherwise they would still be with Amelia who was practically throwing herself at Henry and a psychopathic killer.

"You are worse at lying than me, my dear. I assure you that I have no interest in the British Detective." Henry said as he walked over to Hanson leaving Jo utterly blushing. "Detective, I believe you can handle things from here?" Henry asked with a grin.

"You got it, Doc. Go on, you and Jo can go on your date. She is pretty jolly ever since you two started dating." Hanson said with a laugh.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Detective." Henry said as he turned around and walked Jo's way.

"So you're saying this Markus guy brought Adam back. Well, have you went to the hospital and checked?" Abe asked raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not exactly, but I'm afraid of what I will encounter." Henry said with a sigh. He sat back on the couch with a Chinese take-out carton in his hands. He stirred his chopsticks around in the carton, not willing or wanting to continue eating the awful food.

"Well, wouldn't the hospital have called you if he… you know… disappeared?" Jo asked as she put her empty take-out carton on the coffee table. Amelia's visit and interference completely forgotten she focused her energy on Henry. Henry's eyes widened with relief. He straightened his posture and rose to his feet.

"You're absolutely right, Jo. The hospital would have contacted me by-" He was cut of by the ringing of the telephone. Henry made his way to the telephone and picked it up. "Hello?" Henry answered.

"Hello, Henry." Adam's voice echoed in the telephone. "I really missed the outside world. Five months of non-activity really works up an appetite. Henry leaned against the wall and slipped down to the floor. Abe and Jo rushed to his side as worried overtook their features.

"How did-" Henry started, but Adam cut him off.

"I can not wait until the doctors notice I'm missing. I left merely ten minutes ago, but one thing that I absolutely can not wait is to meet your dearest Detective. You shouldn't have told her our secret, Henry."

"I shouldn't have told her?! You were the one who shot me and forced my hand! If you even think about harming her like you did to Abigail… I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what, Henry?" Adam asked mischief clear in his voice.

"I'll kill you myself." Henry hissed with anger.

"Now if you that you'll be giving me what I want, now won't you? And that won't exactly do any good now will it?" Adam said devilishly. Henry felt the sadness and anger build up in him as he turned his head to Jo. He was absolutely hopeless at Adam's words. He was right, but he couldn't bare to lose Jo. "I can't wait to show you what I have in stored, Henry." Henry felt the last bit of energy in him slip away as Adam hung up.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine; This girl was murdered.

 **Hello people. I think this is going in the direction I want it too. I just need some more ideas. Review to give me some hope XD.**

Jo was extremely worried about Henry. He asked her to spend the night at his place since he didn't want her out of reach. She was thankful that she had decided to keep some spare clothes there, since she has been spending most of her time with Henry instead of her apartment. She slowly rose to her feet and noticed something unusual. Henry wasn't in bed next to her. In fact she couldn't remember that he ever came to bed. Jo quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen. Abe was sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands, but there was no sign of Henry.

"Abe, have you seen Henry today?" Jo asked confusedly. Abe lifted his gaze from the newspaper to her. His reading glasses on the tip of his nose.

"I thought he was with you?" Abe said as he took off his reading glasses. Jo sighed heavily as she and Abe made their way downstairs to the antique shop.

"Henry if you're in that dungeon of yours I' going to-" Jo trailed of as she saw Henry's sleeping form sitting on an antique chair in front of the shop window. "Henry?" She asked softly as she slowly made her way to him. Henry's head shot up and pulled the trigger of an antique shot gun. Jo and Abe jumped from surprise as did Henry.

"What the hell, Henry?!" Jo shouted with irritation.

"Like son like father." Abe said with a laugh as he remembered the time when he almost took Henry's head off when Henry stepped down into the lab and found his sleeping form.

"I apologize Jo. You gave me quite a fright." Henry said with a tired yawn.

"Please tell me you didn't spend your entire night here in front of the shop window?" Jo asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He would tell you that, but then he would be lying through his teeth." Abe intervened. Henry gave his son a disapproving glare before he rose to his feet.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to the two of you. If you haven't noticed, you are the only people keeping me sane and from turning into Adam and Markus." Henry said with a sigh.

"Henry, you are never going to turn into the two of them and nothing is going to happen to us. I have my gun and Abe has his." Jo said as she took a step closer and rapped her arms around Henry's waist.

"She's right, Pops. If either one of them shows their ugly smug, I'll shoot'em and if he does again, I'll shoot'em again. I have an endless supply of shotgun rounds in your dungeon."

"Well, that does give me a bit of reassurance." Henry said as he looked Jo in the eyes.

"Exactly, now let's enjoy some eggs and bacon. I'm starving." Jo said as she lead both men back upstairs.

'At the morgue'

"I do believe this was a tragic suicide." Henry said as he pulled a cloth over a male body. "These seem to be happening quite a lot in this century." Henry sighed.

"You got that right, Doc. Mostly since some men and women feel like they're not perfect in the eyes of society." Lucas said as he started cleaning Henry's tools.

"I just don't quite understand why the media or people for that matter think everything evolves around money. Sure it was in the late 1800's and 1900's, but I must say it has gotten worse with the development of technology and evolution." Henry said as he gestured everything with his hands.

"Wow, Doc. I got to say I always love the history lessons." Detective Hanson said as he and Jo made their way into the morgue. Henry rolled his eyes with a sly smile before he turned to greet them.

"I believe you came down here for something else that to make fun of my vast knowledge of history." Henry stated with a teasing grin.

"You got that right, Henry." Jo said with a small smile.

"We have another body. We think it's suicide, but the uniforms tore up the apartment for a suicide note. They never found one. Would you be so kind as to grace us with your immortal presence, Doc?" Hanson teased. Jo shot him a glare that would make little children cry. "What?" Hanson asked confusedly. Jo directed her gaze at Lucas ,who was back into the world of his graphic novels, and Hanson realized his mistake. "Oh, sorry."

"It's quite alright, Detective. He was too busy with his comic books to notice anything." Henry said as he patted Hanson's back. "Now let's pay our newest victim a visit." Henry said as he shrugged off his lab coat and pulled on his usual one on.

As Hanson, Jo and Henry strolled under the yellow police line and entered the apartment, a beautiful young woman came into view. She had a thick rope around her neck and various of bruises on her body. She was dangling from the ceiling. Henry slowly made his way to the brunette and as he stared at her he unconsciously stripped off his scarf and started rubbing his neck. His mind drifted away from the present into the far past. Before he could sink even deeper into the memory, Jo gave his hand a squeeze.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Jo questioned with worry and sympathy. In the past Henry would have lied and said that everything was peachy, but now that their relationship has developed and she has excepted all of his secrets and pain. He could tell her anything.

"Being hung for a crime you didn't commit never really leaves a man's memory." Henry said as he put his scarf around Jo's neck. "I would request that you would keep it for the rest of the day. I won't be able to work with the feeling of it around my neck. Jo nodded with a soft smile and squeezed his hand one last time before turning back to the case. Henry put on his gloves as he moved closer to the young woman's body.

"I bet you ten dollars he's going to say she was murdered." Hanson whispered into Jo's ear.

"Then again what would be new." Jo said with a soft smile.

"This girl was murdered." Henry stated as he inspect her even closer. Jo and Hanson gave each other the same look before turning back to Henry. "To put insult to injury, she was murdered by someone she knew, someone she trusted." Henry said.

"What makes you say that, Doc?" Hanson questioned confusedly. He knew Henry was good, he didn't know it was that good.

"There is only one tea cup on the coffee table." Henry said rather smugly.

"But how does that prove anything?" Jo asked curiously.

"Well, my dear detective. This is not any modern tea cup. This specific tea cup is a part of a twin set that dates all the way back to the 1800's. The person who knew her has the other one, because he or she left fingerprints on it. There is also no evidence of forced entry, but a forced exit. He or she didn't want to be seen leaving so they forced open the window from this side, hence the way that this man or woman forced open the window, because it is rather old and rusty." Henry said as he bend down at the window and carefully inspected the window frame. "I will have to examine the body closer to conclude the exact cause of death and I will let them run the fingerprints that is hopefully on the window frame, but for now there isn't anything we can do here." Henry said as he took off his gloves.

"Alright then. I'll need you to extract the fingerprints from the window frame, if there is any." Jo said to one of the police officers who was walking past her. The man nodded and went back to work.

Back at the morgue Lucas almost collapsed when he saw the woman. Henry quickly grabbed a chair and helped him onto it.

"What is the matter, Lucas?" Henry asked worriedly. Lucas was completely pale and completely out of character. He never got upset over bodies that came into the morgue, but he looked completely devastated and frightened. Then it clicked in his immortal mind. "Did you know this woman?" Henry asked sympathetically. Lucas slowly nodded before he answered.

"She's my brother's wife."

 **Thought only Henry's life could be messed up did ya? This is slowly going in a positive direction, but I have this numbing feeling that everything is happening too fast. Let me know what you guys think?**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten; It's going to be alright.

 **Let me know what ya'll think? I feel really confident about this story.**

Jo and Henry along with Hanson sat in the break room with Lucas. He was starting to look like himself again. Only he was still worried how he was going to break the news to his brother.

"I didn't know her all that well, but my brother loved her so much. They've been married for five years now. They have a baby boy that was born a month ago." Lucas said with a sad smile. "I still don't know what she was doing in that apartment. It doesn't belong to her or to Bruce."

"I'm sure we'll get some answers Lucas. We won't rest until her murderer is caught." Jo reassured him. Henry knew loss all too well, but for Lucas's age and who he is he is taking it rather well. He didn't know that this lover of comic books could be this strong. Henry could see and feel all the sadness in his eyes and yet Lucas was being so strong. Granted the young man didn't know her too well, but she made his brother happy and now he had to explain to his brother that his wife wasn't home with him and his child, because she was gone.

"If you'd like, Lucas. I would accompany you on your trip to your brother. I would be honoured to help you through this difficult time." Henry said with a soft and sincere smile. Lucas looked up to his superior from one of the break room's table chairs. His coffee was still burning hot and as he blew over it he broke into a genuine smile.

"I would appreciate that so much, Doc. I think I'll need the support otherwise I'll be the one crying." Lucas joked half-heartedly. "I just wish there was something I could do that could've prevented this. I can't believe I have to tell my little brother that the love of his life will never come home again. I have to tell him his son's mother won't see the kid grow up." Lucas said as a few tears uncharacteristically slipped across his features.

"It'll be alright, Lucas. Don't worry about a thing." Hanson reassured him as he gripped his shoulder reassuringly. Lucas nodded with a weak smile as he took a long slurp of his coffee. Henry and Jo shared a sympathetic look before turning back to Lucas.

"We'll leave you alone for a moment Lucas. When you're finished with your coffee we can leave. Lucas nodded as he turned his head back to his coffee. As Henry, Jo and Hanson left the break room Reece made her way to them.

"I want this case dealt with immediately and solved as soon as possible." Reece started rather on edgily. "The apartment that Rose Wahl was found in belonged to none other than Thomas Morris, a young heir to the Phillip Morris international tobacco company. If we don't finish this case as soon as possible we'll have to deal with an angry spoiled brat." Reece sighed heavily.

"We understand, Lieu. We'll finish this before you know it." Jo reassured her. Reece nodded as she visibly started to relax a bit. "On a side note, you're assistant can not under any circumstances aid you in this case, Henry. He is in too deep." Reece warned.

"Understood, sir. I don't think he is rather capable to do anything in this situation. He is quite devastated, but I'll take care of him." Henry reassured her.

"Alright then. Hanson I want you to start digging into the surveillance footage across town where our victim worked and find out why she was there in the first place." Hanson nodded at Reece's statement and immediately went of to do as he was told. "Excellent, I need some progress people." She reminded them one last time before making her way back to her office.

"Alright, Henry we'll need you to ask Lucas's brother a few questions, but don't push it." Jo warned. "I'll see what else I can find on Mr. Morris."

"Indeed I will, but do be careful darling. Men like him do as they please and don't like other people snooping around in their affairs. I speak from horrible experiences." Henry said as he felt the memory in the back of his head slip into the light, but before he could fall into the pit of it he forced it back into a mental folder and labelled it 'DO NOT OPEN'.

"I know, Henry, I'm a big girl and I can handle myself." She reassured him.

"And that I have no doubt of, but I can't lose you. Not so soon." Henry said with a sad smile. Jo sighed at his antics, but appreciated them nonetheless.

"I know and you won't." Jo reassured him. "Now go. Lucas needs you more than I do at this moment." Jo said as she turned and went on her way to solve this mystery laid out before her.

About twenty minutes later Lucas and Henry showed up at his brother's house. It wasn't anything fancy but it was big enough for a family to live in it. Lucas knew that his brother was home, because he came home a week ago from the army. He was given about three weeks off before he had to return for deployment to Iraq. Lucas took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

"I'll be right there!" Bruce shouted from somewhere in the house. Henry and Lucas waited until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Bruce swiftly opened the door and came face to face with the two M.E's. Bruce looked a lot different than Lucas. He was taller and had much bigger muscles than Lucas. He was well built and his brown hair and brown eyes made him look even more handsome. "Well, if it isn't my big brother, Lucas. How did that date go that you couldn't shut up about? And who is your friend?" Bruce asked politely as he leaned against the door frame. Before either of them could answer a baby's cry echoed through the hall. "Gosh I'm so sorry. Rose left for a business trip and left Tommy with me. I can't wait for her to come home. She can handle him much better than me." Bruce's words made Lucas almost faint. He didn't know how he was going to do this.

"It's alright. I hope you don't mind if we come in?" Lucas questioned nervously.

"Ok, where is my brother and what have you done with him? He would never look so nervous around me." Bruce joked as he quickly made his way upstairs. "Make yourselves at home. I'm just quickly going to fetch Tommy. Then you can introduce me to your friend and tell me why you're so nervous." Bruce said with a bright smile.

"This is going to be so much harder than I thought it would be." Lucas said as he closed the door and slowly put his head against the door.

"I'm right here, Lucas. You don't have to do this alone." Henry reassured him with a sad smile.

"Thanks, Doc. I gotta say you changed a bit over the last few months." Lucas stated as he kept his head against the door. "I guess that happens when you let people in." Lucas said with a sad smile.

"I guess you're right, Lucas. It is rather a good thing to open up even if it is not by much." Before Lucas could answer Henry's notion Bruce returned with Tommy in his one arm and a milk bottle in his hand.

"Okay, now I know somethings up. You haven't looked this depressed since I accidently spilled water on your Soul Slasher comic book." Bruce said as worry filled his features. "What's got you down, big brother?" Bruce asked. Lucas slowly turned his head to face his younger brother.

"Rose… Rose isn't coming home, Bruce." When the sentence left Lucas's mouth Bruce immediately dropped the bottle of milk. His eyes widened in horror and he turned his head to Tommy. The young boy was smiling up at his father and fiddling with his military dog tag.

"Who. Touched. My. Rose?" Bruce asked as anger and sadness formed around his features. Before Lucas could answer the difficult question Henry intervened.

"We don't know Mr. Wahl, but we'll do everything in our power to bring justice to her." The brown haired man nodded and then turned his head back to his brother.

"It's alright, Lucas. That must've been quite the burden." Bruce said with a sad smile as tears rolled across his cheeks. "I know how this goes. I am one-hundred percent sure that fucking playboy, Thomas did this. I should've seen this coming." Bruce said as he closed his eyes and even more tears rolled across his cheeks. Henry wanted to ask more, but he knew he would be pushing it.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce." Lucas said almost whispering it.

"No, no." Bruce shook his head and quickly wiped his tears away. "This isn't your fault. Just do what you can to nail that son of a bitch. If you don't mind? Can you introduce me to your friend another time? I just want to be alone for today."

"We'll nail him to the wall, little brother." Lucas said joking half-heartedly. As Lucas and Henry made their way out the door Bruce called after them.

"When you do find him guilty give me a call. My general owes me a favour and he'll gladly bail me out of jail for punching the rich son of a bitch." And with that they left the soldier to revel in his grief.

 **This didn't turn out so bad. My surprise from Adam is coming soon… Until then…**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven; Spoiled brats and justice.

 **I AM AWESOME.**

"I know you want to solve this case, Lucas, but the good Lieutenant disagrees…" Henry trailed off as Lucas got down on his knees. Henry knew that he also worked on several cases that involved his personal past and he didn't back down. Henry laid down the scalpel and took a deep breath. "Oh, alright…"

"Yes, thank you, Doc. I won't let you down." Lucas said with an enormous smile. His grief for his brother pushed back into the far depth of his mind.

"But, only if you can do your job and the autopsy thoroughly." Henry said with an enormous sigh.

"I will, I promise, but what are you going to do?" Lucas questioned confusedly.

"I'm going to discuss the case with Jo and see what she found out and try to keep them and the good Lieutenant away from the morgue." Henry winked at him. "I'll only be an hour or two. When I return I want the full autopsy report." Henry said as he slipped his wool coat on. "Oh and Lucas," Lucas turned his head to his superior. "Don't let this favour go to your head." Henry stated sarcastically before he disappeared in the elevator.

Two minutes later Henry stepped out of the elevator and Jo almost ran into him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're so fond of me that you would almost tackle me to the floor." Henry teased drastically.

"Haha, very funny, Henry. I would've come down to ask you what you found out and tell you about the witness." Jo stated as she caught her breath. From the looks of it she jogged a few blocks to get all the way here.

"Witness? Who might this be? I do not recall noticing anyone from the crime scene nor did I notice a third cup, hence that it is a twin set." Henry started to lecture again, but Jo interrupted him.

"Because this particular person was uninvited. The witness is a kid, Henry. One of the uniforms found the kid in the closet a while ago. He's shaken up pretty badly." Jo said with a sigh. We've asked him a few questions but he didn't even look at us."

"How old is the boy?" Henry questioned worriedly.

"The kids ten, Doc. To top it all off he's an orphan on the street. We put him under protective custody, but as soon as this case is buried he'll go to child services." Hanson peeked his head out of the office in front of the interrogation room. "Please tell me you got something from Lucas's brother?" Hanson asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Reece was giving them hell about this case and he didn't want to be late for dinner again. Karen warned him that he'll sleep on the couch for a week if he was.

"Mr. Wahl only said that he is positively certain that Thomas Morris killed his wife. He didn't say why nor mentioned any scenario that played off between the young heir and Rose, but he certainly didn't need to." Henry stated as he firmly folded his hands behind his back.

"Well, we have a suspect. How did your conversation go with the kid, Martinez?" Hanson questioned a bit more relieved.

"The brat wouldn't even answer the damn door." Jo growled in irritation.

"Do not worry, Jo. When our young witness confirms my hunch, it won't be necessary for him to open the door. We will help him with it." Henry stated with a grin.

"Hold on, Henry. You have a hunch of what happened? Would you mind sharing it with the class?" Jo asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. In the few months they've been dating she still didn't understand how his mind worked. Sometimes she swore that he was the reason someone wrote the Sherlock Holmes' novels.

"All in good time, _my_ _dear Detective._ " Henry said as he quickly slipped by Hanson. The two detectives shared the same look they always gave each other when Henry was about to blow a case wide open. They followed Henry in front of the door that lead to the interrogation room before he stopped them. "May I request that I ask the boy the necessary questions alone? He has suffered a terrible trauma and all he needs at the moment is someone to trust." Henry stated firmly.

"Alright, Doc. We'll give you a shot, but if it goes south we'll probably need to contact a therapist." Hanson stated with a sigh.

"Good luck, Henry." Jo said before she and Hanson made their way to the one way mirror. Henry entered the interrogation room and quickly closed the door behind him. As he turned around he saw a young American boy with blue eyes and blonde hair sitting in the far corner of the room while hugging his knees. The boy slowly lifted his head and stared cautiously at Henry. Henry quickly made his way to the 10-year-old and sat down next to him. The boy stared at him with sad and frightened eyes. The boy's clothes was ripped and damaged and he was bare feet.

"My name is Henry Morgan. Would you like to tell me yours?" Henry started the conversation. The boy looked at him carefully as if he wanted to see if there was any concealed anger or irritation in Henry's eyes. When he didn't find any he smiled nervously and sadly.

"I'm… J-Jack…" The young boy stuttered frightened.

"Well, that's a start." Reece said to Jo and Hanson on the other side of the one way mirror. Both detectives nodded before turning back to the two in the interrogation room.

"Do you know what happened last night? I know it was scary, but we need to find the person who hurt that young lady." Henry stated with a reassuring smile. Jack turned away from Henry and then back to him again.

"They had a fight. I hid in the closet after I snuck in through a window." Jack started as he frowned.

"Well, that is odd. We didn't find any forced entry and may I ask why you went there in the first place?" Henry questioned with a frown, but still keeping up his friendly gestures.

"When you're abandoned at the age of six you pick up a few useful skills." Jack stated sadly. "I knew aunty Rose. She sometimes let me sleep in her house with her husband and the little kid, but by morning I would've left. I didn't want to be a burden for them since they already had to take care of a kid. I usually sneak into that apartment to have at least one goodnight's rest, but when I was on my way there I saw a man, n-neatly dressed, dragging her up the steps to that fancy place. She was kicking and screaming and I wanted to know what was wrong. He did the thing that really hurt her…" Tears slipped across his dirty cheeks and Henry's heart broke for the little boy. Henry put his arms around the boy and pulled him into his chest.

"We will find the man who did this. I promise." Henry said as the boy trembled with anger and sadness.

"I remember she yelled at him and used the name Thomas." Jack stated as more tears slipped across his cheeks. Henry let a few tears slip across his cheeks as well. This boy he held in his arms was one of the bravest souls he has ever seen. He was six when he was abandoned and has survived four years on the streets of New York. He didn't know why the boy didn't go to an orphanage, but he had his reasons Henry supposed. Now the boy was dealing with the death of a mother figure. In all Henry's years of his miserable and painful immortal life, for once he was speechless.

"We'll take care of you, Jack. We won't leave you alone anymore." Henry said as he gave the boy a reassuring hug. Henry then slowly rose to his feet with the boy in his arms. He put Jack down and wiped the boy's tears away. "I need to go and help the detectives find Mr. Thomas. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" The boy nodded with a sad smile and let Henry exit the interrogation room. Jo, Hanson and Reece surveyed the scene in the interrogation room with pain in their own hearts. Henry found them while they started discussing their next move.

"Jo, you and Hanson will bring Mr. Morris in for questioning. Henry will finish his autopsy while I stay with Jack until child services arrive. Understood?" Reece questioned firmly.

"We're on it, Lieu. Let's roll Hanson." After Hanson and Jo left Henry made his way to Reece.

"You can not place Jack in child services. I think he needs a family." Henry stated firmly trying his best not to insult his superior.

"I don't think you and detective Martinez is ready for such a challenge, Dr. Morgan." Reece stated as she crossed her arms over her chest eyeing him carefully.

"No, you miss understood, Lieutenant. I will not adopt Jack, but as you heard I believe that Ms. Wahl had the intention of adopting Jack. I think if we call in Mr. Wahl he will be most grateful." Henry said as he firmly placed his hands behind his back. Reece took a deep breath before she answered. Even though she allowed him to use his unorthodox methods she didn't quite appreciate he could bend a situation to his needs.

"Fine I will keep child services at bay for the time being, but only if you and Martinez nail this man to the wall. I enjoy my job and reputation very much." Reece stated before she left the room.

About ten minutes later Henry arrived in the morgue and found Lucas sitting with one of his comic books in his hands. Henry noticed the voice documenter and a file neatly placed on one of the tables.

"I entrust that you have finished the autopsy?" Henry questioned as he strolled towards Lucas determinedly. Lucas's head shot up from the comic book and looked at Henry.

"You bet ya', Doc." Lucas said as he got up from his chair. "What did you guys discover?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"We discovered that Thomas Morris is the murderer without a doubt, but I'll need you to conferm my theories with what you discovered from the body. So if you would Lucas enlighten me." Henry said with his usual sly smirk.

"I have been waiting for this moment my entire life." Lucas stated as he took in the moment before continuing. "Ok as you know she supposedly died of suffocation, since she was hung, but the bruises indicate otherwise. She did indeed die of suffocation in the end after someone or rather our suspect mercilessly…" Lucas took a deep breath. Henry saw his emotion taking over and stepped in.

"Raped her. Thank you, Lucas. I will make sure you get the credit for this one and I will most certainly face Lieutenant's wrath. You may go home for today. It is already five in the afternoon." Henry said before he turned around to leave.

'Hey, Doc?" Lucas stopped him nervously. Henry turned around and faced his assistant.

"Yes, Lucas?" Henry questioned curiously.

"Thank you for helping me. Now I know I made my little brother proud." Lucas said as he smiled like an idiot.

"You are welcome, Lucas. Now if you'll excuse me I would very much enjoy to see the smug look on that boys face disappear when he is read his rights." Henry said as he made his way to the elevator once more. Maybe Lucas was right that he was changing and it felt good. He still was careful with his secret, but he was opening up even if it was just by a little.

 **Next chapter Adam's surprise is revealed. Muhahahahahahahaha… Until Next time…**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve; Experiment Immortal

 **Enjoy my evil creation. Muhahahahahahaha…**

"Hold on. You're guessing that I killed my secretary. If my father hears about this he will destroy this precinct in the court." Thomas burst out in anger as he stood up and knocked his chair over in the interrogation room. Reece rose to her feet and placed her hands firmly on the cold metal table.

"I'd sit down if I were you Mr. Morris. I already contacted your father and he said that I can do what I must. He co-operated marvelously. I can see why he is so respected even if he is in the tobacco business. I can't exactly say the same for you." Reece said as Henry and Jo entered the interrogation room.

"I apologize for the delay, Lieutenant. I needed to speak to Lucas. He did a marvelous job on the autopsy." Henry stated proudly. Reece turned to Jo to see if she knew about this, but she just shook her head and gave Henry a glare that could kill the weakest of souls. Henry ignored the two and continued. "May I ask where you were on the night of Ms. Wahl's murder?"

"I was at one of my clubs. My bodyguard and a few other people can verify that." The 21-year-old responded a little too quickly.

"I believe they can Mr. Morris, but I know that money can do a lot of things. We have a witness that saw everything that you did to Ms. Wahl. Tell me Mr. Morris, were you upset that she turned you down at the airport? You asked her to leave everything for you?" Henry asked with a sly grin.

"I won't answer anything else until my lawyer gets here…" Thomas began but Henry interrupted.

"You didn't love her. Mr. Morris you don't destroy the woman that you love." Henry pushed further.

'Of course I loved her! If she loved me she would've left that military dog!" Thomas growled in anger. "She needed to be punished for her defiance."

"So you murdered her. I think you'll need that lawyer now, Mr. Morris. If you'll do the honors, Detective Martinez?" Reece asked as she looked at Jo.

"With pleasure, Lieu. You are under arrest Thomas Morris. Anything you say can and will be held against you can and will be held against you in the court of law." Jo said as she grabbed Thomas's wrists and secured them with her handcuffs.

Henry breathed in deeply as he sat at his office's table. Another case solved and he really felt happy about it, but unfortunately that didn't last long. His mind floated back to Adam and Markus. He was about to slip back into his distant mode when Jo stepped out of the elevator. She was grinning widely at him as she approached him.

"Well done, Henry. You did good." Jo stated as she leaned against the door of his office. She stared at him for a brief moment before continuing. "Lucas's brother was here just now and our witness just received a roof over his head. That kid is excited out of his mind." Jo giggled softly. Henry stood from his chair and slowly made his way in front of her. She didn't quite understand what he was doing but she quickly straightened her posture and went along with what he was planning.

"We didn't exactly discuss the matter of Detective Amelia. You seemed rather upset when you found us alone in my office." Henry said as he slowly slipped his hand behind her waist pulling her closer. He noticed the blush that crept onto her cheeks which caused him to smirk smugly.

"Well, given your charm and how smugly she smirked at me whenever she flirted with you, she thoroughly pissed me off." Jo said in almost a whisper. She hated how he could gain so much power over her sometimes.

"You needn't worry darling. I'm not going to do anything irrational to damage your trust. I did that once and almost completely lost you. I'm not going to do that again." Henry said as he kissed the top of her forehead. Jo closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin and sent thrills down her spine.

"I know. I was just really jealous and coming from me that's saying a lot." Jo said with a half-hearted laugh. "I just don't want to lose you." Jo said as sorrow filled her voice. Henry lifted his hands to cup her face and he lowered his head to her height and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jo. I'm going to stay by your side for as long as you will have me." Henry said as he softly placed his lips on hers almost as if to ask permission. She slipped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Henry felt the tears slipping across her cheeks and he was the first to break off. "Let's go and enjoy one of Abe's delicious meals and afterwards we can dance endlessly to one of those modern artists you threatened me to get." Henry smiled at her as he wiped her tears away.

"Definitely." Jo smiled brightly at him as he placed another soft kiss on her forehead.

Henry rolled to his side and reach out to where Jo was supposedly sleeping, but he grabbed nothing but air. He quickly sat up and checked his surroundings. Jo wasn't sleeping next to him and wasn't anywhere in the room. He quickly slipped out of the bed and slipped into his work clothes. He remembered after their dance to Michael Buble things lead them to his bedroom. Now that she wasn't anywhere to be seen in his room his stomach knotted in a horrible way. He knew something was terribly wrong. He quickly made his way to the kitchen. Abe was sitting at the table reading his newspaper while something delicious cooked in the pot, but Henry couldn't focus on eating anything at the moment. He wasn't even near hungry. Not until he could find Jo.

"Morning Pops. That hospital that Adam was at called again. They said they need you to come in. You know you can't escape the fact that Adam's back." Abe said sarcastically. He was also worried about the two new immortals, but they haven't done anything in months so he wasn't worried too much.

"Abraham, have you seen Jo?" Henry asked worriedly.

"No, Pops. I thought she was with you." Abe said as he quickly stood up and put his newspaper down. "Maybe she went to work. You know how she is sometimes." Abe said trying to calm Henry down.

"No, she wouldn't just leave without saying anything. Something is terribly wrong." Henry stated as he started pacing around. Abe could see he was getting nowhere with his father.

"Look, Henry. Calm down. Why don't you go to the precinct and get started on work. She's probably at her house or at work. I know you care about her, but I'm pretty sure you're over reacting." Abe said as he was beginning to doubt his own words, but someone needed to stay calm in this situation.

"Maybe you're right, Abraham. It's just that Adam and this new character Markus isn't helping me calm down. I'll see you later. I'm going straight to the precinct to find Detective Martinez. I'll see you later tonight. Henry stated with a half-hearted smile.

"At least eat something… first." Abe said, but Henry was already gone.

Thirty minutes later, Henry entered the precinct building. His head shot around in search of a lovely brunette, but to no avail. He didn't see her anywhere. He quickly made his way over to Hanson. He was thankful that Jo made him tell everything to Hanson as well. It would really help him in this situation.

"Detective have you seen Jo this morning?" Henry asked worriedly. He kept fidgeting and tapping his foot. He knew he wasn't going to be able to work today. Hanson turned around and as he saw the look on Henry's face he immediately knew something was wrong.

"No, the last time I saw Martinez was last night when you two went home. Why? Is something wrong?" Hanson asked with a confused and worried expression.

"I have a feeling that Adam and Markus took her. I haven't seen her all morning and neither has Abe. I have no idea what to do." Henry said as he kept pacing and nervously looking at Hanson.

"Those immortal stalkers of yours? What would they want with her, Doc?" Hanson asked as he also started to worry for his partner.

"I don't know. They don't want to leave me be. Adam said that he has a…" Henry didn't finish his sentence as Jo's desk phone rang. Henry quickly picked it up.

"Detective Martinez is out at the moment can I leave a message." Henry answered with a sigh, but what came next angered and upset him even more.

"Good morning, Henry." A dark and familiar voice greeted.

"What on earth do you want, Adam?" Henry asked venomously.

"I have something of yours and I can't wait to show you my surprise when I'm done with her." Adam said as Henry could feel him smiling maniacally on the other side of the phone.

"Please, Adam. I am begging you, do not harm her. Please, please. If this is what you wanted, me on my knees with my hands behind my back. You have done it. Please, hurt me punish me, but don't hurt her." Henry begged into the telephone.

"Oh, but Henry, I'm harming you through her. Now, unless you want to find her in the river with a knife in her back, you'll do exactly what I ask of you. You are going to stay at work and continue as if nothing is wrong and if anyone should ask you'll tell them that she is taking a sick day, or she has family problems, I frankly don't care. Then tonight, around six pm, I'll come and present myself. You'll witness my greatest experiment yet. I call it Experiment Immortal. It's rather cliche, but I felt that it deserved a name." Adam stated darkly.

"What are you planning, Adam?" Henry questioned frightened. Hanson was sitting and listening worriedly to Henry's side of the conversation. He was also extremely worried now.

"Oh, it's merely a surprise for you, Henry. Think of it as a present." With that the other immortal hung up. Tears slipped across Henry's cheeks as he feared for Jo's safety.

 **Surprise my Foreverists. I am evil. Muhahahahaha… Until next time… Review you foreverists!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen; A dip in the east river.

 **This is going better than I anticipated. I am awesome.**

Henry walked down the footsteps of the precinct building. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. It was exactly one minute before 6'o'clock. He glanced around anxiously. His mind was running wild. He couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about Jo. He couldn't lose her. He hasn't felt this way about anyone since Abigail and now two immortal maniacs was going to pull her away from him. He didn't ask help from Hanson, because he knew that Adam had his connections. He would know what Henry was up to before Hanson even knocked on Reece's office door. Henry didn't even think twice about not calling Abe. He knew that Adam wouldn't harm him. He promised him a long time ago and even if Adam was the last person he could trust, but Adam kept his word. Henry made his way down the street. He was going the one place that might calm him down. He was heading to Jo's apartment. It smelled like her and it was the only thing that could replace the hole in his heart that had formed the moment he found out that she was kidnapped. Before he even saw her apartment door he quickly glanced around him and noticed that he was the only person on the sidewalk. He turned around again and was about to walk a little faster something hit him in front of his head.

Jo tried everything in her power to loosen her hands that were bound on the chair with duct tape. The metal chair she was sitting in was bolted to the ground which made her escape a lot harder. There was a strip of duct tape plastered across her mouth. She was tired, hungry and thoroughly pissed off. Markus was keeping her company by paying a visit every hour. How did she know the time? He hadn't stop mentioning how much time was left until 6'o'clock. Something was going to happen and she needed to stop it. She felt like screaming or crying, but neither would help and she wasn't going to act even more vulnerable than she already was. She tried one last time to free her wrists before the door in the back of the room slammed open. _'Great.'_ She thought to herself. _'Here comes that asshole, again, but hey, at least I'm dressed.'_ She tilted her head a little bit to the side to see who was coming. Her eyes widened as she saw Adam dragging Henry in by his wool coat with Markus not far behind. Blood was flowing down his temple. She was a moment away from losing her shit. They tied him to the chair that has been empty for the pass few hours. Markus made his way over to Jo and he smiled wickedly at her. He ripped off the duct tape over her mouth and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. In return she bit his tongue who was trying to make it's way in her mouth. She spit off the taste of him before speaking the first time that day.

"I honestly can't wait to shoot you." She threatened.

"It's good to see that you haven't lost your fire in all these years." Markus said before making his way over to Adam. He smiled wickedly as Henry started to stir. "Now the actual fun begins." He stated wickedly. Henry's eyes shot open and he tried to bolt up when he noticed he was tied to a chair. He quickly took in his surroundings as he noticed that he was in some sort of warehouse. His head shot to Jo and a bit of relief flooded into him as he noticed that she was alive and unharmed… for now.

"Jo! Are you alright?" Henry asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Adam and Markus is up to something." She said not caring one bit of what was going on. She was just glad to see Henry.

"Indeed we are, Detective. I would enjoy some cold hard revenge since Henry here didn't think twice to put me in the hospital." Adam said venomously as he hit Henry square in the jaw.

"Stop it! This is none of his fault you put this on yourself. You sick twisted man!" Jo shouted angrily. Oh how she wished that her gun wasn't back at Henry's apartment. Oh how she wish she didn't throw it in the bedside's drawer, since she didn't want it laying around.

"When you live for two-thousand years, Detective, sick and twisted is all you can become." Adam stated emotionlessly. He made his way over to Jo and took out a dagger. As he moved closer to Jo, Henry stopped him.

"Please… please! Adam! Please don't hurt her. I can not lose her so soon. Please. I. Am. Begging you." Henry pleaded as tears slipped across his cheeks. "I love her with my entire heart." Henry said as he choked back a sob. Jo stared at him in disbelief. She hadn't heard him say those words once the months they've been dating and damn did it feel good. Even in this situation. When Adam didn't even bat an eye Henry burst out in anger. "What do you want, Adam!?"

"I want you to mourn for her when she becomes immortal. I want you to cry for her when she loses just as much as you did." Adam stated proudly. Markus smiled wickedly along with Adam. Even if he was as young as Henry he was already as cruel and vile as Adam. Adam cut loose her binds and forcibly helped her up. She wasn't going to attack him since she knew he was far more experienced than her. He pushed her until in front of Henry.

"You're insane! You can not be serious." Henry shouted as more tears flowed over his cheeks. Pain was clear on his face and it tore her to pieces seeing him so vulnerable.

"Is this serious enough for you, old man." Markus pulled out Henry's pistol and pointed it at Jo. Jo closed her eyes knowing that everything was over. Tears flowed across her cheeks.

"Now my apprentice." Adam said with a sly grin.

"NO!" Henry shouted angrily and desperately. Markus pointed the flintlock straight at Jo's heart and fired. She dropped to the ground in a yelp of pain. She looked at Henry as more tears flowed across her face. Fear was clear in her eyes.

"Think of this as a gift, Henry. Now you won't be alone anymore." With Adam's last words Jo disappeared. Adam walked over to Henry and held the dagger to his throat. "Don't worry. I'll call, Abraham. He's probably worried. With that he sliced Henry's throat.

"Aw. I wanted to do it." Markus groaned like a child.

Jo surfaced with a slash and glanced around. Her limbs were exhausted and she was scared beyond belief. Tears burned at the back of her eyes as she tried to stay afloat. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She was completely naked and she couldn't exactly just waltz onto shore. The next thing she heard was a splash similar to hers. Following it was a voice she was so thankful to hear.

"Jo!" Henry gasped as he glanced around. The moment he laid eyes on her relief flushed over him. She swam his way and through her arms around him. She sobbed into his neck and Henry held on to her. Who could blame her. She was immortal now and she would have to watch her family die. He was just glad she wasn't running away from him… yet. "We should get to shore. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Henry said as he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. As they reach shore they saw someone through a duffle bag onto the beach. Abe was standing at the dock with his car running behind him.

"Mind explaining why Adam said I had to bring women's clothes as well?" He asked before he saw Jo. "Oh… Guess you weren't overreacting this morning." Abe stated with a sigh. Henry ignored his son for a moment and glanced at Jo as she was dressing. She hadn't said a word since they surfaced and he was so worried about her.

"Jo I am sorry for what happened. It is all my fault." Henry stated as he looked down ashamedly. To his surprise she didn't yell or agreed with him. To his surprise she said something he always wanted to hear.

"I love you too…" She said as tears flowed across her cheeks. He stood there speechless for a moment before he went to embrace her. She clutched his shirt and held onto it.

"You're not alone in this, darling. You have nothing to fear. You have me, Abraham and anyone you need to tell about your secret." Henry said as he kissed her forehead.

"You won't leave me?" Jo asked as more tears slipped across her cheeks.

"Never." Henry said as he completely ignored Abe and kissed Jo warmly on her lips.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen; Rosaline.

 **I love my surprises.**

Jo poked the eggs in her plate with a fork. Henry was down in his sanctum, while Abe was sitting with her at the kitchen table. She sighed once more as she thought about the events of the previous evening. She looked up at Abe and sighed once more. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and it was taking all her strength not to burst out into tears. Henry had called Hanson about an hour before asking if he can cover for them at the precinct and that she'll explain everything once Jo was ready. Her mind swam to her sister for the fifth time that day. She was supposed to go shopping with her that very afternoon, but she didn't know how she was going to do it without breaking down.

"You sound like a lost puppy, Jo." Abe said as he closed his newspaper and took off his reading glasses. She looked up at him and tears rolled across her cheeks. "I haven't ever seen you this depressed." Abe said as he stood and dragged his chair closer to her, then sat down once again.

"I'm scared, Abe. How does Henry even handle this condition?" Jo asked sadly.

"He doesn't that's why he's down in his dungeon of death. Now he blames himself for what happened to you." Abe said as he sighed. Jo set her head on Abe's shoulder and sought out what comfort he had to offer.

"Well, looks like he won't be alone forever. At least he has me and I have him." Jo said as she wiped her wet cheeks.

"That's the only thing comforting me when I have to leave someday. I'm just glad he found someone like you." Abe said with a smile. Jo nodded and unconsciously placed her hand on her chest where she was shot. It felt and looked exactly like Henry's.

"Alright," Jo said as she stood up. "I'm going to pull him out of that dungeon of his even if I have to spend the rest of the day in bed." Jo said with a sly grin.

"Now that's the spirit, Detective." Abe said before Jo marched her way to the entry of Henry's lab. She swiftly opened the door and marched down the steps.

"Henry?" She said asked to get his attention. He was currently sitting at a desk with a photo album.

"You know, this incident is my fault. It is my fault that you have to suffer the same fate as I have to." Henry said as he place his head in his hands. Jo fumed with anger on the inside. This was all Adam's and Markus' doing. None of this was Henry's fault.

"Henry Morgan, don't you dare blame yourself for this." Jo said as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his desk. Henry's head shot up and looked her straight in the eyes. Sorrow as clear as day in them.

"Yes it is. It is my fault Adam knows about you and it is my fault that this had happened. I should've just ran like always the day you saw me disappear. I should've ran so you'd be safe." Henry said as his voice got softer and softer. His head was now bowed in shame so he doesn't have to look at her. Jo walked around the table and pulled his chin up, forcing him to look at her.

"And it's my fault I slept with Markus and it's my fault he knows about me. Henry, will you please stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. Part of this is on me, but none of this is your fault. This is on Adam and Markus, or whatever their real names are. I don't regret meeting you or finding you in that subway. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." Henry looked at her in disbelief eyeing her features carefully to see if there was any trace of a lie. Relief filled his features as he pulled her closer to him he softly placed a kiss on her lips asking permission, like the gentleman he is. Jo moved forward onto his lap and deepening the kiss. He stood picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. He pushed her against the wall of his lab and moved his head placing kisses on her neck. She smiled softly as she held her hand in his hair. It was too easy to brighten his mood from time to time.

Jo tried to make her way out of bed. According to her Henry was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. Unfortunately he was indeed awake and he pulled her back into the covers.

"Where might you be going, Detective." Henry teased her. He placed a soft kiss on her bare neck making her giggle.

"I have a shopping date with my sister. Since Reece gave us the day off, I can be on time for once." Jo said as she turned and looked him in the eyes. He smiled fiendishly at her. She arched her eyebrow knowing that coy smile all too well.

"Who said you'll be making it on time, Detective. At the moment I have you safely secure in my arms and I'm not about to let you escape them." Henry said as he placed a stray of hair behind her ear.

"Henry Morgan, we can finish this once I'm done. I'll only be an hour or two." Jo said with a smile as she softly gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at her as he allowed her to leave the bed and get dressed.

"I'll definitely hold that against you. I have a surprise for you and if you like it, we'll definitely end up back here." Henry smiled devilishly. Jo through him with the nearest pillow trying to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"You are so cocky sometimes." Jo said as she fastened her belt. "I'll see you when I get back. Enjoy some quality time with Abe, instead of going back to your dungeon. Henry gave her a disapproving look.

"It's a laboratory, not a dungeon. You and Abe both won't leave it be." Henry said with a sigh. Jo placed a kiss on top of his head.

"When you research death, Henry, no-one is going to leave it be." Jo said with a giggle before she left the room.

"Well, I did not know you could spend five hours in a room without falling asleep." Abe said with a sandwich in his hands and a coy smile on his face. Jo blushed furiously and quickly changed the subject.

"I'm going out with my sister for an hour or so. She's is picking me up here." Jo said as she made her way to the stairs. "Look after him while I'm gone. If I find him in his dungeon when I get back, I'll shoot both of you." Jo warned before she made her way down the stairs and out of the shop. Abe was probably on lunch break since the store had a 'be back in five' sign on the window. Jo looked around and was about to call her sister when her car pulled up on the curve. She swiftly opened the door and climbed in. Before Jo could greet her Rosaline interrupted her.

"You know I've been picking you up at this exact spot for the past five months. What are you hiding in there?" She asked as she eyed her sister sceptically.

"Well, hallo to you too." Jo said as she fastened her seat belt. Jo avoided eye contact with her and tried to suppress a smile, but failed miserably.

"We're not going anywhere until I find out why you've been so chipper these past few months…" Rosaline stopped in the middle of what she was saying and her eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. "When were you planning on telling me?" She asked as she swatted Jo's arm.

"Tell you what?" Jo asked innocently as she rubbed the place where Rosaline swatted her.

"Don't you dare play dumb, Jo. Is he cute?" She asked as she quickly stole a glance to the antique shop and then back to Jo.

"Yes, yes he is. Jo said with a bright smile. She pushed the little detail of her immortality to the back of her mind. She wasn't going to focus on it now. She will tell her sister someday, but not today. She didn't even know how she could.

"What does he do?" She asked as she pulled away from the curve, satisfied that her sister started talking.

"He's a coroner. He is my partner on most cases." Jo said as her smile grew.

"Well, you are pretty stubborn, so it explains why you met him at work and not at a bar." Rosaline teased. "And he's what, American? African? Chinese?" Jo giggled as she listed the possibilities. Her sister was so nosy when it came to Jo's personal life.

"He's British and a huge gentleman. You know you can be such a pest when it comes to my love life." Jo stated with a sly smirk.

"Well, it is my duty as a little sister to do just that. Being a pest is part of the job." Rosaline grinned as she quoted one of her childhood sayings. "But I'm happy for you, Jo you deserve someone after Sean. If you've been dating him this long it's definitely a good sign." Rosaline said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I know." Jo said as her smile grew wider.

 **There'll be more surprises in the future, but I love messing with the plot. So if you'll excuse me I still have a lot of messing to do… Until next time…**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen; Dates and proposals.

 **Hehe, something tells me u guys are gonna misunderstand the title.**

"I can't come up and greet him why exactly?" Rosaline questioned confusedly. Jo rubbed her temples as she tried to think of an excuse she didn't want Henry to meet a part of her family just yet. She want to stay in their bubble they have created over the past months just a little longer. Even if she knew it was selfish.

"Because we've only been dating for a little while who says that we're not going to break it off." Jo lied trying to get her sister off her case.

"Are you going to break it off?" Rosaline questioned confusedly.

"No!" Jo said as her eyes widened. "Are you nuts?" She asked as she realized her lie just completely backfired.

"Then what's the issue?" Rosaline deadpanned. Jo sighed before answering. She was absolutely positive that her sister was a complete pest even when she was 31.

"Well, there has been some recent things that have happened and we need to sort it out…" Jo didn't finish. She was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"You're pregnant?!" Rosaline asked her mouth a gaped. Jo blushed immediately after that statement.

"No! I just want him to myself a little while longer, because once you get to know him, Tony will want to too. Then we'll never have alone time." Jo stated with a sigh. _'Then there is also the little detail of our Immortality.'_ Jo thought to herself.

"Yeesh, you could've said so in the first place." She teased while rolling her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean. I would also want to keep a British gentleman away from Tony. The last time he met one of my boyfriends I found him the next morning in the shower completely hungover and with underwear on his head." Rosaline snickered at the memory.

"And yet you married Mark anyways." Jo said as she shook her head.

"Exactly." Rosaline said before she shewed Jo away. "Now get. You can't keep him waiting too long. I wouldn't even think of something like that if a British hottie was waiting in bed for me." Jo blushed at her sisters statement and got out of the car.

"I'll see you next Friday." Jo said with a smile. Rosaline rolled her eyes teasingly and answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get." Rosaline repeated. Jo waved her off as she drove away from the curve. After her sister was out of sight Jo made her way into the antique shop. Henry gave her a spare key a few months back, so she could come to his apartment whenever she liked.

"Henry, Abe? I'm back. She said as she made her way through the dark shop. The son had already set and for some reason most of the lights were shut off. It wasn't that late she thought as she checked the time on her cell-phone. It was 6:15 to be exact. She made her way to the kitchen where a very dim light was shining. Most likely candles, but it was bright enough to see clearly. As she set foot in the kitchen she stopped in her tracks. Henry was sitting at the table reading one of Shakespeare's books while he was surrounded by candles. When he lifted his head he smiled brightly. There was a bottle of expensive wine on the table and there was something marvelous cooking on the stove. Jo tried to say something, but her mouth was completely dry.

"I have to apologize, Jo darling. If I heard you come up I would've greeted you with open arms, but I unfortunately lost track of time." Henry said a bit embarrassed. Jo smiled at him at took a step closer.

"If I'd known you'd go all out on your surprise, I would've dressed for the occasion. I don't exactly fit the bill. Jo said as she referred to her clothes. She loved that he spoiled her from time to time and it helped that he was an absolute romantic.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful, you always do." Henry said as he sort of scolded her for thinking so lightly of herself. Jo blushed at his complement. Henry took a step closer. He was hovering above her now. "I wanted to start the evening with apologizing for what happened. I am truly sorry that you have to suffer the…" Henry didn't get to finish because Jo smashed her lips into his. He was shocked at the sudden contact, but melted into the kiss. She was the first to break off after a few minutes of intense kissing.

"Stop apologizing. I'm upset about my immortality situation, yes. I'm devastated that I'll have to watch my sister and brother and their families pass away, but if it means you won't have to be alone anymore, I'd take that chance with a smile." Tears rolled across Henry's cheeks as he took in her words. He cupped her right cheek and snaked his free arm around her waist.

"Then I assume there is no need for me to worry that you're going to take off and run as far away from me as you possibly can?" Henry questioned with hope in his eyes.

"You can be so paranoid, you now?" Jo said as she gave him a soft quick kiss. "Now what is the surprise that warrants so much candles." Jo said as she took another look at the breath taking sight.

"I was recently thinking some things over and I have a proposal. Why don't you move into my apartment?" Henry asked with a smile. Jo's head shot up to his eyes again and looked him in the eye. "I know it's rather early in our relationship and you sometimes need your space from a man like me, but I have realized that…" Henry couldn't finish, because Jo smashed her lips on his again. This time he was prepared. Henry broke off the kiss and smiled brightly at her.

"I think that answered your proposal." Jo said as she walked to the dining table. Henry followed after her and pulled out the chair allowing her to sit. He quickly made his way to the stove and picked up the lid on the pot. An amazing smell of spices and spaghetti graced Jo's nose.

"I believe it does, darling." Henry said as he dished the spaghetti and placed it in front of her. He sat down with his own bowl and looked at her. He took every inch of her in as she dug into her dinner. He smiled brightly as her head shot up in surprise and her beautiful brown eyes went wide with wonder. Even if they've been dating for months, he could always get that reaction out of her with each of the meals he prepared.

"Oh my gosh, Henry. This is amazing!" Jo proclaimed. Henry's smile grew before he placed his fork in the bowl.

"Why thank you, Jo. I believe that it has more flavor than some take-away pizza." Henry said with a teasing smile. Jo narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"Where's Abe tonight?" Jo questioned before she took another bite from her spaghetti. Henry smiled at her slyly before he answered.

"I allowed him to go to a poker game with on of his army comrades. I usually don't like letting him go since he only returns home at one in the morning, but since tonight his a special occasion I agreed. Some things a son should never hear his father do." Henry stated as he grinned coyly.

"Henry, you immortal bastard." Jo said as she playfully faked being vivid.

"Yes, darling?" Henry faked innocence with a smile.

 **I am awesome as always… Until next time… And reviews don't hurt...**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen; Highlander.

 **This is going to be an awesome chapter…**

It's been months since the Wahl case and the incident with Adam and Markus. Jo was taking her immortality rather well and trying her best to ignore the fact that she'll outlive her brother and sister. Jo had finally moved in with Henry and had sold her old apartment. She would miss her memories of Sean there, but she knew it was time to let go. Henry and Abe enjoyed her company even more now and Henry tried to spoil Jo as much as he could. Henry and Jo has been together for 8 months now and had celebrated this occasion the night before. The next morning of course they found themselves tangled up in the bed covers and safely secure in each others arms. Henry was the first to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and his nose was graced with the sweet smell of the woman he loved. He remembered the feeling from back when he use to wake up next to Abigail. He took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was that for a second time in his life, a woman who he would give anything for had excepted him and all his secrets and flaws. He looked down to see the soft sleeping expression of Jo. Her hair was completely messy and some of it was in her face. Henry moved to push it back behind her ear and as he did so he rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek. Oh, how beautiful she was in his eyes even when in her job she had to conceal her feminine sighed he could see right through it. Henry's heart swelled with pride as he realised for the 100th time in there relationship he could call her his. He was the luckiest man on earth at this point and he wouldn't have it any other way. Henry placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Jo began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled up at Henry.

"Morning, Detective. I hope you slept well." Henry said as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled at him and nodded into his chest.

"Yeah I did. We should probably get ready for work. We still have a case to solve." Jo said as she made a move to escape his grasp.

"I am quite aware of it, Jo and I still can not believe we haven't solved this homicide. I must be missing something important. These cases that involve drugs are usually so difficult." Henry said as he sat up and sighed. She giggled and placed her hand on his bare back.

"Oh, come now, Sherlock. Where's the fun in giving in." Jo teased as she stood up and quickly made her way to her and Henry's closet.

"I'm not giving up, Detective. I merely stated that it is a difficult case." Henry said as he too got up.

"Well, you're complaining and when old men start to complain they are thinking of giving up." Jo teased as she buttoned her shirt.

"I might have a few years behind me, Detective, but I am still strong enough to pull you back into bed and keep you there." Henry said with a sly smirk.

"Mmhm. Now get a move on. Hanson is going to be pissed if we're late… again." Jo said as she rolled her eyes, tightened her belt and made her way to the kitchen.

Henry carefully started cutting an unusual scar that was near the victim's stomach. Lucas was directing the light and handing certain tools that Henry deemed necessary.

"How has your brother been dealing with Rose's passing?" Henry asked concerned for his friends brother.

"He called in a favour to one of his army buddies and she made it possible to get him out. She even paid off his house and his kids school taxes. Even their college education." Lucas said with an excited smile. Henry turned to Lucas and stared at him for a moment before he turned back to the autopsy ahead.

"He surely has one generous friend." Henry said as he placed his gloved hand inside the man's corpse and started looking around.

"Yeah she is apparently one of these billionaire kids. Hey, that reminds me! My brother asked if you could join us for dinner next month when his friend comes back from Iraqi. He wanted to thank you for helping Jack." Lucas said with a thoughtful smile. Henry sighed and then thought about it. _'Well, it couldn't hurt and Jo would appreciate it if I was meeting new people.'_ Henry thought to himself.

"Well, that is rather thoughtful. Thank you, Lucas. Would your brother mind if I were to invite Jo?" Henry questioned as he turned to Lucas for a moment once more.

"No, the more the merrier, Doc. So you accept?" Lucas asked with hopeful eyes. Henry chuckled to himself before continuing his previous task.

"Why yes, Lucas. I think Jo would love to meet your brother and I would enjoy to meet another friend. Especially one who helps her comrades so generously." Henry said as he dug a bit deeper into the corpse and discovered what he was searching for. "Ah, just as I expected." Henry stated as he pulled out a bloodied bag filled with a powdery content.

"What's that, Doc?" Lucas asked confusedly. Henry smiled confidently and continued.

"Cocaine, Lucas." Henry answered. "Mr. Nicolas was employed to smuggle this peculiar drug across the American border. Unfortunately he was betrayed by his employers and murdered for the cocaine, but there wasn't enough time for them to retrieve the contents. Which means we need to give this to Lieutenant Reece before anything else can happen." Henry stated as he pulled out three more bags of cocaine. He had just taken off his gloves when Jo appeared out of the elevator.

"Hey, Detective." Lucas greeted as he started patching up Nicolas Cage's body.

"Hey, Lucas." Jo greeted before turned to Henry. "Guess what. Hanson and I discovered that Nicolas Cage had boarded a plane to New York from Mexico with…"

"A fake passport, fake visa and other forged documentations. Mr. Nicolas is a ghost." Henry finished Jo's statement receiving one of her famous narrowed eyes glares.

"You know you're no fun in guessing games." Jo said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've been told so before, Detective." Henry said with a sly smirk.

"I can't imagine why." Jo replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "So tell me Sherlock, why was our victim killed?" Jo asked.

"Why most people are murdered for, Jo. Money. Mr. Nicolas was employed to smuggle four bags of cocaine over the border onto American soil. He was betrayed by his employers for the contents, but since there wasn't enough time for the killer to retrieve the cocaine and escape the police. My guess is that our killer will return for it." Henry said as he quickly wiped the four bags of cocaine clean.

'So we'll need to get this to, Lieu?" Jo questioned. Lucas had gone off somewhere and as he returned he was backtracking to keep a rather large man out of the morgue.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in here. This area is personnel only." Lucas tried to stand his ground but the man pushed him out of the way. As his eyes caught a glimpse of the cocaine he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me sir, but as my assistant said, this area is personnel only." Henry said as he placed his hands firmly behind his back.

"Move along buddy." Jo said as she placed her hands on her gun. The man's head shot from the cocaine to Jo and then back at the cocaine.

"So you discovered it." The man said darkly. Before anyone could process what he had said he grabbed Lucas around his neck and pinned a gun to his head. Jo pulled out her weapon and pointed it at the man. He held Lucas in front of him like a shield so Jo couldn't get a clear shot. "This is the part where you hand over the drugs or this guy get to experience how it feels to have a bullet in your head."

"Alright no need to hurt the young man." Henry said as he held up his hands. He took a step closer and continued. "You killed Nicolas didn't you?" Henry questioned as he cautiously took another step closer. Lucas held his breath. He didn't want to provoke the man who was holding him hostage and lose his right to breath.

"Look man, if I didn't do it someone else was gonna. I merely followed orders. Now if I don't follow orders again and retrieve the drugs I'm a dead man anyways." The black man stated. Jo held her tongue as well knowing pretty well that Henry can talk his way out of any situation.

"I'd recommend that you drop your weapon. Once you had the drugs Detective Martinez would have to put you down anyways. So take the easy way out. You are quite a young lad to be mixed up in all of this." Henry said as he took yet another step closer. Henry was now right in front of him. Henry moved to grab the gun, but as the young man's eyes widened a gun shot went off. Henry dropped to his knees as the man bolted. Jo took her chance and shot the man in the leg. He dropped to the ground and grabbed at his wound.

"Doc!" Lucas shouted as he helped Henry to lie on the ground. Henry put pressure on the gashing wound in his stomach. Jo dropped next to him as well and cupped his cheek.

"Damn it, Henry. You are so damn lucky there aren't any cameras in here… and that the others are on lunch break." She added as a tear rolled across her cheek. It never did get easy to see him die.

"Hey, I'm going to be quite fine. I'll be swimming in the river before you know it." Henry assured her as he winced in pain.

"What are you guys talking about? We need to get you to a hospital, Doc." Lucas said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. Before he could dial though Henry put his hand on the phone as he shook his head.

"I have a rather large bullet hole in my stomach and further internal bleeding. I wasn't going to make it even if I was mortal." Henry said with a sigh. He then turned to Jo. "You know this is rather the most I've shared my condition with other people and I must say I'm getting rather tired of the stress." Henry said as he slowly closed his eyes and blew out his last breath. With that he disappeared leaving a gaping Lucas behind and an upset Jo. She choked back a sob trying to remind herself that he'll be fine.

"So wait. Henry's a highlander!?" Lucas asked as he jumped up. Jo giggled through the seriousness of the situation. She stood and made her way to the man she had shot.

"Come on, Lucas. We'll hand this guy over to Hanson and then pick up Henry by the river. Afterwards we can head to his house or to the bar. I have a feeling we'll need both she said as she pulled the now unconscious drug dealer to his feet and dragged him to the elevator. "The uniforms is probably on their way." Jo said as she entered the elevator. Lucas was still standing where Henry had disappeared. "Are you coming?" She asked nervously. Lucas jumped into action and made his way to her.

"Yeah, sorry I was just daydreaming." Lucas confessed with a blush. "This is so cool. Henry is a highlander and he said he didn't see the movie." Lucas shook his head.

"He didn't." Jo said with a giggle as the elevator doors closed.

 **Told ya I was awesome… Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen; The need of a cure.

 **Okay so I just had a new idea a while ago and it involves an OC, but you're gonna love her. This OC is going to be one of the main characters so I hope you don't mind. And if you do too bad. She'll be coming in, in a future chapter, so for now enjoy my plot.**

Lucas stared at a dripping Henry in complete amazement. Jo quickly made her way to Henry with a towel and some dry clothes that she kept in her trunk for him. The moment he slipped into his clothes she jumped into his arms hugging him as close as possible as if the minute she'd let him go he'd disappear. He didn't ask questions or seem confused. Henry merely smiled and hugged her back. Lucas on the other hand was fangirling over the fact that Henry was an immortal. Even though Henry didn't say it in so many words Lucas was at least smart enough to figure it out. As Jo slowly let go of Henry she cupped his right cheek for a moment to make sure it wasn't some twisted hallucination. Even though she was an immortal too now she still didn't quite believe or rather understand anything of it. When she had calmed down she let him go and they both turned to Lucas. Henry sighed as he knew he had to tell his tail for the 3rd time that year. He was glad it was Lucas though rather than the good Lieutenant Reece. That would be an enormous disaster.

"So I believe that you have quite a few questions. I will answer all of them at the antique shop." Henry said with a worried smile. Lucas smiled like an idiot once more and he ran up to Henry and picked him up into a bear hug.

"Just when I thought you exceeded your awesomeness level you went and blew it up." Lucas said with a squeal. Henry sighed horribly, but hugged his young friend back. Jo smiled at the two. Sharing his secret with others that he could trust was lifting the unbearable weight off his chest. He was beginning to trust and beginning to mend all his emotional wounds. She would see to it that he'll heal every wound and lose every unbearable weight he carried.

Abe was laughing his ass off at the scenario before him. He was absolutely glad that Henry was sharing his secret with so many people even if they were all accidents. He could've lied his way out of the situations he put himself in, but he chose to tell the truth and that meant that he was progressing.

"I don't think that this predicament is funny, Abraham." Henry said as he waited for his son to bring the tea for the three co-workers. Lucas was sitting on the edge of his seat and excitedly waiting for what Henry had to share with him. They were given the rest of the afternoon of since they thankfully closed the case. Hanson had to cover for them again and lie through his teeth that Henry merely received a flesh wound, but at the cost that he had to call in someone who'd set up security camera's in the morgue.

"Oh, on the contrary, Dad. I think this is the funniest thing since the day mom told me that you had syphilis in the early 1900's." Abe said as he burst out in laughter once again. Jo and Lucas both turned to each other and burst out in laughter. Henry blushed furiously and looked in Abe's direction with a _'what the hell?'_ expression.

"Abraham!" Henry shouted into the kitchen. This didn't help Jo and Lucas's snickering. Henry turned to them again, but with a blush still clear on his face.

"Well, this conversation just got a bit more interesting," Lucas said which made Jo burst into laughter once more. "and Abe's your son? Cool."

"Ah, yes well the tail that Abe had accidently is a story for another time, but the story I need to tell is rather a long and painful one." Henry said with a sad smile.

After Henry had finished his entire story Lucas had stayed for dinner and afterwards they enjoyed a long conversation in the living room. Abe had went to bed already while Jo had fallen asleep on the couch in front of where Lucas and Henry was enjoying a long conversation about past memories. Lucas was surprisingly a good listener.

"I hope I get to experience love like you do, Doc. I mean that you get to fall in love with a woman that loves you for you twice is pretty lucky." Lucas said with an excited smile.

"I am a really lucky man to receive such love twice, but there is someone for everyone, Lucas and you are still rather young. There is someone for everyone, it's just a matter of finding that someone." Henry said as he looked Jo's way. "For once in my long, painful life I have the chance to share it with someone until the actual end for whenever that may be. It's just a matter of asking the right question at the right time." Henry said with a bright smile.

"Are you planning on asking Jo to marry you?" Lucas questioned grinning like an idiot. Henry nodded with a bright smile.

"Soon yes. It won't be a big wedding so it won't take long to plan and I already have reservations for Paris," Henry said with a smile, but it faltered as he started second guessing himself. "Unless she decides that she'll be better off without me. I am the cause of her immortality after all." Henry said as he looked down.

"Nonsense, Doc. I see the way she looks at you. She's head over heels for you. Even if she is this tough cop. She loves you and that is one of her female sides she can't hide." Lucas said with a laugh. Henry smiled thankfully at Lucas. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Doc. Oh, and thanks for letting me in." Lucas added with a smile.

"It is my pleasure, Lucas and thank you for understanding." Henry said as he stood with Lucas.

"My pleasure, Henry." Lucas said with a childish smile.

After Henry had let Lucas out and locked the shops door he made his way to where Jo was peacefully sleeping on the couch. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off to their bedroom. He carefully set her down on the bed and then sat next to her. He slowly pulled of her shoes and then pulled their blanket over her. He made his way to his side of the bed and carefully sat down as to not make a noise. He leaned forward and placed both his hands below his chin supporting them with his knees. He started thinking back to what had happened with Adam and Markus a few months ago. He almost lost Jo that night and he still couldn't really believe that she was still alive and breathing. He sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands. Now he was ever more desperate for the cure of his and now Jo's condition. He needed to figure this out before Jo lost any of her loved ones, but as a man of science he knew that was impossible. He had two hundred damn years and still hasn't even found out as to why he was like this. He almost jumped as he was pulled out of his train of thought by a small hand that rubbed his back. He turned around and came face to face with a sleepy Jo. She smiled softly at him and then placed a kiss on his forehead. She pulled him down under the covers with her and he safely secured her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he felt relief rush over him. She was in fact immortal and wasn't going to leave him. She was going to stay. Which made the need to find the cure to whatever happened to them all the more worth while.

 **The proposal is near and I can't wait to laugh my ass off… Until next time…**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen; Tampered evidence and couches.

 **I love it when Jo is sometimes pissed at Henry's ways of solving a case.**

Three days was how long Henry wasn't allowed the luxury of his bed and the luxury of Jo's sweet scent. He was an absolute fool in his own eyes. He wished that he had listened to her and rather caught the criminal the old fashion way rather than plant the murder weapon on the killer. There was enough evidence against the man after all, but the case wasn't going fast enough for his taste. He was going to propose to her three nights ago and thanks to his impatience she got rather really angry at him. She was thankfully the only one that had noticed what he had done, but at this moment he'd rather take his chances with an angry Reece. At least she'd have the curtesy to shoot him and get it over with. It had been a week since Lucas had discovered Henry and Jo's secret and since then he was much closer to Henry. Unfortunately for the poor lad he asked them what was wrong this morning and Jo almost shot him. She was in fact still angry and rather touchy in the matter as to why Henry was sleep deprived. The couch wasn't as comfortable as his bed and he felt awful for putting Jo in the position he had. Henry sighed as he tightened the black bow he had tied around his neck. He tucked in his shirt and made his way to the balcony for the final preparations. He had begged her to meet him there tonight so he could thoroughly apologize. Though he also had the surprise of his proposal up his sleeve. He sighed once again as he sat on the edge of the roof. He was really, really nervous and scared. As pissed as Jo was he didn't know if this would make up for not listening to her again.

Though he had spent hours setting the table behind him and placing the candles in all the right places and also finding the right wine to drink to this occasion, he still had his doubts about whether she would want anything to do with him. Immortality is never a gift and even though he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger and caused her first death, but he felt responsible for it in a way. He wish he could just find a way to make it up to her or to solve the mystery behind it, but there was no such luck to him or to her. He felt the burning sensation behind his eyes again and he quickly wiped them. Tonight wasn't a night for tears, it was one for celebration or so he hoped. He heard the balcony door creak behind him. He sighed as he knew it wasn't Jo, but Abraham. It was still too early for Jo to be home since it was 5'o'clock and she'll only be home at half past.

"Wow, dad. This place looks amazing." Abe whistled in awe. Henry smiled at his son's complement.

"Thank you, Abraham. I just hope that she doesn't think it's too soon or that she'd rather take off like your mother did. I mean I'm not the easiest person to live with, especially with my condition." Henry said with a sigh.

"You're right, you aren't easy to live with." Abe stated as he crossed his arms. Henry kept facing the city ahead. He thought that if he looked at anyone now he'd break down.

"Well, that was quite reassuring. Thank you, Abraham." Henry said sarcastically. Abe smiled, ignored his father's sarcasm and continued.

"But, she won't take off, Pops. Have a little more faith, will you?" Abe stated with a laugh.

"When one has seen as much death and betrayal as I have, Abraham, you intend to forget the meaning of faith." Henry said with an enormous smile.

"It means to believe in someone, dad. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going out to dinner with Fawn." Abe said as he made his way to the door.

"Your friend's widow? Abraham where are your manners?" Henry asked as he turned around to glare at his son.

"Will you calm down. It's just dinner, Dad." Abe said with a sigh before he left through the door. Henry chuckled at his son before turning to face the city again. Jo wouldn't be long now. His only hopes were that she wouldn't still be so angry. He had really missed her these last few days. Henry's mind drifted back to the day she had practically kicked him out of his own bed. She was really angry that day and he hadn't been that scared since the day he discovered how death by mustered gas felt.

" _I can not believe you went behind my back and did it anyways." Jo fumed with anger as she stormed through the kitchen. She was thoroughly pissed off._

" _Well it was his possession either way, Jo. I found his fingerprints on the weapon myself. Lucas can vouch for my discoveries." Henry said with a frown. At that point he didn't really understand what he did wrong, but lets face it. When does Henry ever think that his methods are wrong._

" _You're missing the point, Henry. That was evidence that I had discovered. So if one of the smart ass uniforms start asking questions you pin this all on me. Gosh, sometimes I swear you're younger than Abe. At least he would open his damn ears and listen to my orders.' Jo said angrily._

" _She's got you there, Pops." Abe said as he lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading to give his opinion_.

" _Who's side are you on, Abraham?" Henry questioned in irritation._

" _The winning side." Abe snickered as he continued reading. He was glad that Jo didn't take his father's nonsense and he was very thankful that he closed the shop early today to witness Jo teach his old man a few manners._

" _This is the last time you pull something like this, Henry." Jo said as she entered there room. He was thinking of following her when she exited with his pillow and a blanket. He eyed her suspiciously. "And to show you that there is consequences to your actions, you'll become best friends with the couch." Jo said as she handed him the pillow and blanket and disappeared into their room once again. Henry sighed as Abe burst into laughter. Henry was thoroughly screwed._

Jo was right though. He needed to listen to her when she asked it from him and he needed to learn some restraint and patience. You'd think for a 236 year old man he'd learned it by now. Henry pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it's cap. He traced the beautiful ring with his thumb before he put it in his pocket once again. He loved her so much that he couldn't bare to lose her. He would do practically anything for her and if that meant showing some restraint or even a drop of patience he'd gladly do it. Henry pulled out his pocket watch and checked the remaining time. It was 5;30 on the dot which meant that she'll be home soon if she wasn't already.

As the door to the balcony opened Henry slowly turned around. His breath was almost knocked away as Jo walked towards him in a beautiful black dress. He guessed that it was the one that she had wore that one time on a date with Isaac. Henry smiled brightly as he realised that she was wearing it for his eyes and his alone.

"I'm only doing this because I love you and is willing to hear you out, not because I'm done being pissed." Jo said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Henry smiled at her as he knew in his heart that everything would be alright.

 **I love this chapter… I hope u do too… Until next time…**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen; Forgiveness and Yes's

 **I am awesome and so are u guys… By the way Henry and Jo have been together for 8 months now…**

Jo looked at Henry with a tint of irritation. She was still very angry at him for what he had done, but her heart softened at the beautiful sight before her. The table was beautifully decorated with a pure white cloth and on top of it was candles and rose pedals. She crossed her arms over her chest with determination. She wasn't about to let him of the hook that easily.

"I'm only doing this because I love you and is willing to hear you out, not because I'm done being pissed."

"I can quite understand that and I do not blame you." Henry said as he made his way away from the edge of the balcony. He smiled brightly at her as he made his way to her.

"You have five minutes." Jo said as she took a step back. It was hard enough already to not fall apart with his puppy dog eyes. Now she had to deal with his closeness too.

"I am sorry for what I did, Jo. It was irrational of me and I understand completely as to why you're angry with me." Henry said as he placed his hands firmly behind his back. Jo's gaze softened even more.

"I'm not angry with you, Henry. Upset yes, but not angry. I'm just so angry at the way you handle things. I support your unorthodox methods. Even your absolute weird attachment to death, but when you go behind my back to hurry a case along it feels like you don't trust me all over again. We went through this eight months ago Henry and I'd rather not go through it again." Jo said as sorrow enveloped her voice. Henry sighed heavily as he took her words in. She was absolutely right. How could he be so careless?

"I am deeply sorry, Jo. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was rushing things because I wanted to get done in time so I could…" Henry caught himself in time. He was still terrified of what her answer might be and he didn't know what to expect.

"So you could what, Henry?" Jo questioned trying to understand what he meant. Henry turned around trying to calm his nerves. He usually did this to hide something, but Jo saw right through it. "Henry, please don't shut me out. I can't do this if you keep doing things like this. I might be… we might be immortal, but this back and forth charade we're going through is thinning my patients." Jo said as she hugged herself. Henry was an impossible man from time to time. Jo sighed and turned around. If he wasn't going to make an effort neither would she, but before she could take a step towards the door she felt his hand around her wrist. He turned her to face him once again and he smiled softly at her.

"I do indeed realize that I need to change the matter of my trust issues. I am willing to change if you are willing to help me." Henry said as he pulled her a bit closer to him.

"I am always willing, Henry. I still don't understand what you meant by-" Henry cut Jo off as he pulled out the black velvet box in his pocket. She stared at it questioningly as she couldn't quite understand what was going on. As Henry knelt down on one knee, Jo lifted her hand to her mouth. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks as she started to realize what he meant. He wanted to propose to her three days ago, but thanks to his lack of patients and self restraint he went and screwed it up.

"I wanted to do this several nights ago, but as you know me my excitement got the best of me." Henry said with a low chuckle. Henry opened the small box's lid and a beautiful diamond ring shined in the evening light. Jo looked from Henry to the ring and then back at Henry. "I might not be the easiest man to live with or the best and I can not offer you money or a large house, but all I can offer you my heart. Though it's broken and battered and betrayed, but it is all I have to offer you darling. Even if it doesn't listen from time to time." Henry stated with his famous cheeky grin. Jo stared at Henry with adoring eyes. "Jo Martinez, would you make me the happiest man on earth and grant me your hand in marriage?" Henry asked with hope in his eyes.

Jo allowed the question to register before she dropped her hand to her side. She smiled with as much affection as she possibly could. "Gosh, Henry you are so God damn frustrating sometimes. Did you think I'd say no." Jo said before leaping into his arms causing him to stumble backwards and allowing her to pin him to the ground. Henry smiled brightly at her as he gently kissed her on the lips leaving her begging for more.

"So if I may?" Henry asked as he held out his hand to her asking for her hand so he could place the ring on her finger. She smiled brightly at him and gave her hand to him. As he slipped the ring on her finger she felt a sense of belonging. Her finger had been so bare for so long that it made her brim with joy. It had been so long since she had worn Sean's ring around her neck that it brought back old memories. Suddenly she couldn't weight for the new memories Henry would offer her and help her build.

"You are such an idiot sometimes, you know?" Jo said as she looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry I do believe that I don't quite follow?" Henry said as he frowned questioningly.

"I am referring to your impatience and handling of the case a few days ago. Was it really such an issue to wait?" Jo asked with a giggle.

"I'm sorry if I don't see my methods of solving the case as idiocy, but I am a man that doesn't like to be kept in the dark." Henry stated coyly.

"You are an impossible man, Henry." Jo said as she gave him yet another warm and soft kiss.

"I've been told so before." Henry said as she broke off.

"I can't imagine why." Jo said sarcastically.

Henry's eyelids slowly fluttered open as he inspected his surroundings. He was in his… and Jo's room. His smile grew as he felt Jo's small frame against him. _'She said yes.'_ Henry thought to himself as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. She seemed so fragile while she was asleep when she usually kicked down doors and shot bad guys for a living. As he slowly untangled himself from the covers careful not to wake her, he smiled as he caught a glimpse of her engagement ring on the night stand. She was his and his alone. That thought brought pride to his being as he pulled on his night gown and made his way to the kitchen.

As he poured himself a glass of water he suddenly felt a sting in the pit of his stomach. As he turned around he immediately saw a man that would drive him so far as to kill him. In the darkness of the night standing a mere ten feet away, Adam grinned cockily at him. Henry dropped his glass as he knew that the only thing standing between Jo and this mad man was him.

"What's wrong, Henry? Not happy to see me?" The fellow immortal questioned coldly.

"Forgive me if I say that I despise you with every fiber of my being." Henry said as he bent down to pick up a piece of the shattered glass he had dropped. "So no, Adam. I am not happy to see you." Henry said with as much venom as he possibly could.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Henry…" Adam started, but Henry interrupted him.

"You are never here to not hurt me, Adam. It's either through Jo or Abigail, but you're always here to hurt me. I won't let you come near, Jo." Henry said as he gripped the glass shard hard enough in his hand that it cut through his skin. His blood slowly flowed down the glass shard to the floor.

"Not this time. I merely came to let you know that I have another surprise for you. I know you'll love it." Adam stated with a cold smile.

"I'm done playing your games!" Henry shouted angrily as he tossed the glass shard aside. "I told you before. I'm a doctor, not a murderer." Henry said as tears brimmed in his eyes.

"No, but you will be." Adam said as he pulled out a knife and sliced his throat, disappearing as soon as he did so. Henry felt himself falling apart. What could he do to keep the people closest to him safe? As these thoughts graced his mind he heard a soft tired voice call out to him questioningly.

"Henry?" Jo asked as she stood at the entrance of the kitchen. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts which covered just below her buttocks. He smiled with relief as he purposely strode towards her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Thank God you're alright." Henry said as he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Jo asked confusedly. She looked down to his bleeding hand and her face flushed with panic. "What happened to your hand?" Jo asked as she grabbed his wounded hand.

"Adam…" Henry started to say, but Jo cut him off.

"I'm going to shoot that son of a bitch someday." Jo said as she shook her head. "Come here. Let me help you with that." Jo said as she lead him to the bathroom. She quickly got out the emergency kit and found a bandage and some medicine for the wound. As she applied it to his wound he looked at her with sad eyes. He couldn't let Adam hurt her the same way that he has been hurt. He wasn't a killer, but deep down inside he was starting to doubt himself.

"Okay, whenever you get that puppy dog face it's when you either doubt yourself or if you feel like you're going to lose someone you love. What did Adam say to you?" Jo asked as she cupped his left cheek.

"He said that he has yet another surprise for me." Henry started as he felt the hopelessness once again. "And that one day, I'll become just like him. A killer." Henry said as he looked down in shame. Jo sighed and lifted his head to face her.

"I won't ever let that happen and whatever Adam and Markus has planned, we'll stop them." Jo said with a reassuring smile.

"We can't stop them. I've tried stopping Adam and almost lost you in the process. It's hopeless." Henry said as he swayed his arms in the air dramatically.

"Henry, if we can't stop him we'll fake it until we make it. You're not in this alone. I promise." Jo said as she softly stroked his cheek. "You'll never be alone again." Those last words caught Henry's attention. _Never be alone… again._ That sounded amazing. It made him brim with joy to be exact.

"That sounds lovely. I'm tired of being alone." Henry said as he realized that Jo was really never going to leave his side.

 **Hehe… this chapter went rather well… Until next time my foreverists…**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty; Sisters and brothers.

 **Hehe… I am awesome…**

The weekend after Henry's proposal and Adam's visit Henry found himself looking out of Jo's car window staring at the house ahead as if it was Adam. Jo invited him along to her niece's birthday party, but unfortunately he was scared to death over his secret. Once he met the family and married Jo they would invite him to family events. When they started noticing that he nor she aged they'd be sent to NASA for dissection. Well, maybe he was overacting a little.

"Come on, Henry. It's just my sister and some of the kids. They won't bite your head off." Jo said with a smile.

"This is a horrible idea." Henry said as he slowly rose from the car. "I haven't done something like this in two-hundred years." Henry said with a sigh as he held out his elbow for Jo. She gladly took it and they made their way across the street.

"Oh you're over exaggerating. I'm sure you had family events like this with Abigail and Abe." Jo said as she rung the doorbell. _'We never did.'_ Henry thought as the door swung open and they both came face to face with Rosaline.

"Jo! You actually made it." Rosaline said excitedly and her smile grew as she saw Henry. "And you brought the man who was stubborn enough to sweep you off your feet. I'm Rosaline, Jo's younger sister." Rosaline greeted friendly as she held out her hand. Henry smiled politely and took her hand placing a gentle kiss on it.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Henry, Jo's fiance." Henry smiled brightly as he stole a quick glance at Jo.

"So I've been told." Rosaline snickered. "The kids are outside dressing up the poor dog. Tony is in the kitchen keeping Mark busy." Rosaline said as she lead them inside.

"Tony's here?" Jo questioned excitedly. She hadn't seen him in over two years and now he just pops by.

"Yeah, he surprised us this morning when he appeared at our front door." Rosaline said as they entered the kitchen. Tony and Mark turned towards them as they heard the footsteps.

"Hi Jo. Great to see ya squirt." Tony said with a deep Australian accent. He had sexy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in a jean and a red t-shirt accompanied with a leather jacket. On his head a pair of dark sunglasses rested. Next to him a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. Jo narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"You know I'm only a year younger than you. I'm not exactly a squirt." Jo declared with a coy smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right squirt, but old habits die hard." Tony snickered before he turned towards Henry. "Is this a friend of yours?" Tony asked with a coy smile. Henry nodded with a smile as he held out his hand.

"In some way yes. I'm Henry Morgan." Henry said as Tony took his hand.

"Aye, mate. I'm Tony, Jo's older brother and what do mean in some way? Are you two a couple?" Tony asked straight forward. Jo blushed furiously before she answered.

"He's my fiance." Jo said as she and Henry shared a glance at each other.

"Whoa, I didn't think that someone'd be brave enough to sweep you of your feet again. Bloody well done, mate. When's the wedding?" He asked as he slapped Henry's back as praise.

"A month from now to be exact." Henry said as he took a hold of Jo's hand giving it a soft squeeze. Jo smiled brightly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Then we'd better start planning." Rosaline said as she grabbed Jo's hand and pulled Jo deeper into the house. The three men chuckled at her antics and continued their introductions.

"I'm Mark, Rosaline's husband." Mark said as he shook Henry's hand. "How long have you and Jo been together?"

"About eight months we've known each other for more than a year now." Henry said as he firmly placed his hands behind his back.

"Do you two work together? I mean I know for a fact that she'll never start dating a guy from the bars. She's got too much self respect." Tony said with a low chuckle.

"And she is too stubborn." Mark added.

"I have to agree with you gentleman on that, but I am the most stubborn person that you will ever meet. To answer your question, yes we do work together. I am her partner on most cases and the head ME of the NYPD." Henry said with a proud tone.

"Thanks for proving my point." Tony said as he shook his head. "Your accent though? Are you a Brit?" Tony asked with curiosity.

"Yes. I originally come from London. My parents owned a shipping company back then, but it's long forgotten. Shall we accompany the women outside Henry said directing the attention away from his past as he heard Jo and Rosaline outside.

"Sure, I still want to get all the details out of the squirt anyways." Tony said as he put on his sunglasses.

Henry, Mark and Tony took in their seats on the porch next to the two women.

"Anything important we missed on the wedding plans?" Henry questioned with a polite smile.

"No. Absolutely not. Rosaline is going over board as always. We're holding a simple wedding and I can't get that through her thick skull." Jo said with a huff.

"Oh come on, Jo. The venue is perfect. Mark and I got married in Hawaii, why can't you two?" Rosaline questioned with a pout.

"Because some of us want to retire someday…" As Jo said those words she realised that she and Henry wouldn't ever need to retire, because they would never grow old. She felt the tears brim in the back of her eyes. "Excuse me." Jo said as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. Henry stared after her sadly as he knew what had upset her.

"What's wrong with the squirt?" Tony asked worriedly. Henry rose from his seat with a sigh.

"She has been going through some rather hard things these last few months and I think that it's starting to take it's toll on her." Henry said with worried expression. Henry quickly made his way through the house the same path Jo had fled. As he saw the bathroom door closed Henry smiled softly and made his way to the door. Henry softly knocked with the back of his hand.

"Jo darling, may I come in?" Henry asked with a hopeful glance at the door.

"Sure." Jo said softly with a sniffle. As Henry entered he saw Jo sitting against the bathroom wall. Henry slid down the wall next to sit alongside her.

"It's going to be alright. I've been through this too. I've had to face so much heartbreak and pain alone, but you don't need to go through this on your own. You have me." Henry said as he kissed her head. Jo smiled warmly at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, Henry. I still haven't told Rosaline or any of them about our condition. I don't know how." Jo said as she buried her face in his chest.

"All in good time my dear. When you are ready we can tell them, but for now we enjoy the little bit of mortality they can offer. Even if it is just for a moment." Henry said with a sigh.

As Henry and Jo made their way onto the porch Jo's phone rang.

"Is it really that necessary Hanson?" Jo questioned with a sigh. Then she nodded. "Alright were on our way." Jo said with a huff. She paused for a moment before shouting into the phone with irritation. "No you didn't interrupt that! We're at my niece's birthday celebration." Jo said with a scowl. "Pervert." She said before hanging up. She then turned around to face Henry.

"Another murder?" Henry questioned raising his eyebrow. Jo nodded with another sigh.

"Yeah. Reece wants all personnel on this one." Jo said with a sigh as they made their way back to the three waiting patiently at the table. "I'm so sorry I took off, guys. It's been a long week." Jo said half truthfully. 'And I'm sorry that we need to leave so soon. We have another case."

"Oh it's okay Jo. I was kind of pushing it, but if you need to talk I know a great Chinese restaurant around the corner." Rosaline offered with a soft smile. Jo smiled thankfully and nodded.

"Thanks Rosy." Jo said as she hugged her sister.

"It was nice meeting you, mate. Look after the squirt out there for me will ya. I'll kick your ass if she gets hurt." Tony said with a low threat. Henry chuckled softly knowing what he meant.

"Dully noted. I'll guard her with my life." Henry said as he shook Tony and then Mark's hand.

"Then we might get along just fine, mate." Tony said with a cocky smile. Henry gave Mark one last nod before following Jo to the door.

"Oh wait." Jo said as she quickly pulled a present box and handed it to her sister. "Give it to Mary for me will you? She's been begging me for it for months." Jo said with a giggle.

"I will." Rosaline said as she gave her sister one last hug before Henry and Jo left the house.

"Mary. That's what Nora and I would've called our daughter if we were blessed with one. Mary Kathrine to be precise." Henry said with a sad smile. "Those times seem so long ago." Jo smiled reassuringly at her fiance and gave his hand a squeeze. _'He would make a great father. I mean look at Abe.'_ Jo thought with a warm feeling. Maybe in the future they'll be strong enough to raise their own child.

 **The story is coming along nicely.**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one; Invitations and children murderers.

 **The wedding will probably in a chapter or two, but I'll see what my crazy mind concocts.**

Henry felt every part of his being burn with sadness. As he looked down on the autopsy table the young boy that lay there lifeless brought back memories of world war two. The Nazi's were relentless and they killed every being in their way. Be it adult or child. The young boy that lay in front of him was six years old. He was barely a pre-schooler and he was already a victim to death. Tears prickled down Henry's cheeks and he could barely find the courage to stand. He leaned forward on the table with his hands stretched out in front of him. The images of the mass murdering of children flashed before his eyes. Back then he tried to focus on the fact that there might be survivors, but now the memories haunted his very soul.

Henry did the only thing that could comfort him. Since the other ME's had the day off, except for Lucas which was on lunch break. Henry started to sing a song that he heard a soldier sing once in the midst of all the death that surrounded them. Though he didn't sing it in English. He decided that the proper language would be German, because when he heard the song escape the soldiers' lips it was in that very language. As the notes of the lullaby graced his ears he started seeing the soldier who had sung them. He was a lively young man, someone who was kind and caring, someone who should've had to fight in the war as he did. The young man died a soldier. His life was taken by another comrade. He was in a dire situation, captured by the enemy to be used as a hostage. His fellow comrade did the kindest thing possible and ended his short life.

Tears prickled down Henry's cheeks. The pain as fresh as when he received it. Though he didn't know the young man very well he still considered him a friend. Henry took a deep breath and continued the rest of the beautiful lullaby. When the song ended he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Though he didn't know the child in anyway, he thought it was the right thing to do and for a moment Henry felt as if he was kissing a young Abe goodnight.

"I didn't know you could sing." Jo said with a soft and kind voice. At first Henry was startled, but then he relaxed, knowing he could trust this women with everything in his damaged soul. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Jo. She was standing a few feet away, leaning against on of the morgue's doors.

"I never use my gift a lot, not even in the shower." Henry said with a sad smile. She stared at him with loving eyes and lifted herself from the door.

"This case is taking quite the toll on us. Even Reece is in her office trying to put her focus to better use, but failing miserably." Jo said with a sad laugh.

"Detective Hanson mentioned something about having caught a suspect? Is this true or was he just trying to bring peace to my conscience so I could finish the autopsy?" Henry asked as he turned back to the bruised and battered child.

"We do have someone in custody. The boy's father, but he isn't saying anything until the his lawyer arrives." Jo said with an irritated scowl. Her gaze softened as she then pressed further into the case of Henry's hidden talent. "Where did you learn that lullaby from?" Jo questioned with a soft smile.

"From a lively young man, during world war two in fact. He was one of those… uhm what do you call it…" Henry trailed off as he thought for a moment. "Snipers!" Henry announced as he remembered. "He was a dear friend of mine. I didn't know him that well, but I still see him as a friend and I always will." Henry said as his grim mood lifted a bit.

"I'm glad you weren't too much of a shy man back then." Jo teased with a smile. "Hanson invited us to dinner tomorrow night at his place, but I think that we can persuade him to take us to a restaurant. We can discuss that tonight. Then her face became serious again. "Have you started on the autopsy yet? We need it to hold it against our suspect. Our only thing we can hold against him is that we found him on the crime scene." Jo said as she sighed heavily.

"Not quite, but it'll be finished within the hour." Henry said with a sad smile. "And I think dinner tomorrow with his family would be nice, but we can discuss that matter tonight." Jo nodded as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Henry smiled sadly at her then turned back to the child in front of him.

"We'll solve this one no matter what. I'm sure of it." Jo said as she gave his soldier a reassuring squeeze, then she turned and made her way to the elevator.

"Lucas I need you to run this fingerprint in the lab immediately. It is of utmost importance." Henry said as handed Lucas the fingerprint as soon as he stepped into the morgue. "It is the only one found all over the young Samuel Francisco." Henry said as he rushed around his office in search of something after he had handed Lucas the fingerprint.

"Wow, Doc. You really sped things up in the time I was gone." Lucas said with wide eyes.

"I couldn't quite focus on anything else you see. Jo and Hanson already have a suspect in custody and this fingerprint and the autopsy report is absolutely crucial at this point. I already have my theory about what happened and that fingerprint will either acknowledge that very fact or it would lead us to a different suspect. Though I believe that to be very unlikely." Henry added hiding his sorrow about the young boy very well. Though Henry wanted to do right now was go straight home and spend the rest of the afternoon down in his lab, but Jo would surely drag him back to the precinct with much resistance from his side.

"Would you care to share with the class?" Lucas asked expectantly. Henry smiled fiendishly.

"Not until I receive the owner of that fingerprint." Henry stated which made Lucas sigh in defeat. The young man quickly made his way to the lab without wasting anytime.

When Lucas had returned he was walking rather like a 5-year old, whose blue balloon had just been popped. He also had a sad expression in his eyes. Henry instantly knew that his theory was correct and it looked to him like it had effected Lucas the same way.

"This is messed up. Normally these things doesn't effect me, but since it's such a young kid…" Lucas trailed off. "Who in their right mind would…" This time Henry cut him off sadly.

"I know, Lucas. I know." Henry said with a sigh. "Thank you for your help. I'd say that we're done for the day. Go home and enjoy the rest of your Sunday." Henry said with a sigh a he retrieved the papers from Lucas's hands, rather thankful that Lucas didn't use this 'aha' moment. Then he reached for the autopsy report on his desk and made his way to the elevator. When Henry woke up that morning he was focusing on the birthday party that he had to attend with Jo. Now his focus was drifting away to the scared and dying screams of old and young people. World war two was yet again one of the times he'd rather forget, but that was impossible and Henry knew it. As the elevator slowly made its way to the floor above Henry's mind slipped to the last conversation he had with that young man.

 _2 April 1945_

" _Yeah, I am quite excited to see my baby. Mary found out about two weeks ago, but still she refuses to go home and leave the fighting to us men." Michael chuckled as he sat with Henry in a bar that was there for the army men of the camp._

" _I am still quite amazed that she is allowed to take part in this war as a soldier and not as a nurse, etcetera." Henry said with an interested grin._

" _Yeah well, she is the best at what she does, so it isn't that hard to believe." Michael chuckled as he brought mug of beer to his lips. "And I have to say, I am the luckiest man alive to have found someone as special as her." Michael said with a smile before he emptied the contents of his glass._

Henry snapped back to reality when the elevator door opened. Henry quickly made his way to the interrogation room. He was anxious to close this case. It was bringing back to many painful memories and most of them had barely anything to do with this case.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to hold against my client, I think that this interrogation is over." A grey haired man in a rather expensive suit and a brief case in his hand stood along with his poorly dressed, black haired client and made their way to the door. Jo and Hanson shared an anxious look and knew that if Henry didn't get here soon the man would walk and possibly disappear.

"I wouldn't count on that." Henry said after he had swiftly opened the door. He smiled cockily as he noticed the tinge of fear on the suspect at hand. "I would take a seat if I were you Mr. Francisco. This would take some time to explain what I have discovered." As the man made his way back to his chair along with his lawyer Henry sat in one of the chairs next to Jo. She gave him a questioning look along with Mike Hanson, but Henry gave them a confident smile in return.

"I hope this is some hard evidence. My client has been here long enough and he has a son to mourn." The smug lawyer said as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Oh it is. I believe that this is indeed your client's fingerprint. It was discovered all over his son's body." Henry said as he glared at the black haired man in front of him.

"Well that doesn't…" Henry cut the man off before he could continue.

"Your client has an unhealthy amount of suspected child abuse on his record. Don't you Harold?" Henry questioned as he intertwined his fingers and placed his hands on top of the files he had just placed on the table.

"You beat your kid?" Hanson helped Henry press the man even further.

"Don't answer." Harold's lawyer said with warning. Ignoring his lawyer the man slowly nodded.

"What happened to your wife, Mr Francisco? On your record it states that someone broke into your house and beat your wife to death. Is this true?" Henry pressed even further. Jo could see that the man in front of her was on the brink of tears. Pieces of this mystery started to fall in place and she realized that Henry was going to solve another case in one day yet again.

"Don't answer." The lawyer said again trying his best to keep a straight face. Ignoring his lawyer once again Harold shook his head.

"No. It was my fault. You know what, I'm done. Bring the damn confession papers or whatever." The man said with a sad voice.

"What are you doing? Are you delusional?" The lawyer yelled with irritation.

"No. Just tired of lying."

"Well done Dr. Morgan. Another case well rapped up." Reece praised Henry with a tired smile when they exited the interrogation room.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to finish the paper work and then I'd like to go home." Henry said with a sad smile. Before Reece, Hanson or even Jo could say anything Henry made his way through the door and retreated to the elevator.

"This case had gotten him well worked up. Is everything alright between the two of you?" Reece questioned. Jo smiled as she placed her hand in her pocket and traced her engagement ring that lay waiting in her pocket.

"Yes. Everything is beyond fine." Jo said with a soft smile.

"Then I'd think that he needs you right now, Detective. Take the rest of the day off. You two did a fine job." Jo nodded as she followed Henry to where he fled moments ago. Reece then turned to speak to Hanson, but Jo was too far away to hear anything.

 **I think that this wasn't a bad chapter. And for those of you who might think that this doesn't advance the plot… I'd remember that Michael if I were you… As always I'm awesome…**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two; Engagement announcements.

 **I am awesome as always and we're not far from the new character I have to unveil… Hehe… I can't wait.**

Jo felt her heart breaking as she saw Henry sitting at his desk in his office with his head in his hands. He was either thinking of something sad of his past or he was worried about something… or it was both. Jo slowly strode his way as she started noticing that he was crying. Henry was over emotional over things sometimes, but he never cried over a victim of murder he barely knew.

"Henry?" Jo questioned sympathetically. Henry looked up at her and then smiled sadly.

"You know the friend that I mentioned earlier today? He was 25 when he died. He was married to a young woman by the name Mary. I never met her, but she was also a soldier in the war. A sniper too to be exact. She was the one who shot him." Henry said as he stood from his desk.

"She betrayed her own husband?" Jo asked trying to get the weight of the past off of his chest.

"No. If only it was that. He was captured during the mission they were on, they were compromised and his captors were holding him hostage so the rest of the team would give themselves up. She knew that if she left him he would be tortured for months on end and if they gave themselves up they would suffer the same fate. She chose the hardest most kindest decision she could and shot her own husband and to top it all off she was pregnant. I tried my best to find her and help her through the struggle, but she vanished. There isn't even a single U.K. report of her existence." Henry said as he threw his hands dramatically into the air.

"This was the man that taught you that lullaby, wasn't he?" Jo asked as she stood in front of him now.

"Yes. He was my 'drinking buddy' as you'd call him in that horrible time." Henry said with another sad smile.

"Ok, come on. We're going to the bar across the street and even though that you have something about drinking on a Sunday you need one and I need one for this conversation." Before Henry could reply with a no Jo interrupted him. "And you have no say in this what-so-ever." Jo said as she took his hand and led him.

"But I still need to finish the report, Jo." Henry said with a sigh. Jo rolled her eyes and turned to him once again and kissed him softly.

"You can finish it tomorrow, Henry. Reece wouldn't bite your head off." Jo said as she started leading him to the elevator once again.

"You're absolutely right. She'd shoot it off." Henry said with a sigh.

Henry tightened his grip around Jo's waist gripping the fabric of the old large T-shirt she was wearing in his hands tightly. He snuggled his nose into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. Henry smiled softly as he realised that their wedding day wasn't far now, but what accord to him was that they would need to tell their friends soon much to their dismay. Henry opened his eyes and quickly removed his arm from Jo so he could look at the time on his pocket watch. He sighed heavily as he noticed that there were only five minutes left of peaceful slumber before they needed to get to work. Henry slowly stood up knowing that there was no use in trying to go back to sleep for a measly five minutes. As he did so Jo began to stir and soon she started lecturing him.

"Come back to bed, Henry. You're not going down to that dungeon of yours." Henry chuckled softly at the memory of when she caught him in his laboratory in the middle of the night one time. Angry was an understatement in that situation.

"No I wouldn't dream of it, but we need to get to work soon and I thought that I'd make us breakfast." Henry said as he placed a soft kiss on her fore head.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." Jo said as she exhaled heavily. Henry quickly dressed into his daily clothes and made his way to the kitchen finding Abe in front of the stove.

"And here I thought I'd cook for us this morning." Henry said with a smile as he sighed.

"You? Cook? Oh no, I like living here and with your luck you'll burn the place down." Abe said chuckling out loud.

"Do be quiet, Abraham." Henry said with irritation.

Henry and Jo drove to the Precinct in comfortable silence. As always Henry was lost in thought once more thinking back to past events. Jo on the other hand was thinking about how they were going to break the news about their engagement to their colleagues.

"Henry, what are we going to tell our colleagues about our engagement?" When Henry didn't answer Jo snapped her fingers, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Darling. Did you ask me something?" Henry asked. Jo sighed and looked at her fiancé with a playful smile.

"I asked what we are going to tell our colleagues about our engagement." Jo asked once again.

"Ah yes there is still that predicament. I guess that we must tell them soon?" Henry asked.

"I think so too. We can tell Hanson tonight when we go to dinner with him and his wife. You can tell Lucas today at work and then we'll have to find a way to tell Reece." Jo said sighing at the last part. That was definitely going to be embarrassing for the both of them.

"Ah yes the good Lieutenant. I think this is the proper time to say not it." Henry said as he held up his crossed fingers.

"Oh no. There is no way I am letting you leave me alone in this situation." Jo said as she gave him a deadly glare.

"I was only joking." Henry said as he held up his hands to show innocence.

"Hm-hm." Jo said as she parked in front of the precinct. They both made their way through the precinct's door and as they were about to part ways to get to work, Reece stuck her head out of the office.

"Martinez, Morgan! My office now." She said with a coy smirk on her face. Henry and Jo gave each other a curious look. Shrugging it off, they both made their way to her office. Once they entered it Reece closed the door behind them along with the curtains.

"Did we do something wrong, Lieutenant?" Henry asked confusedly.

"The only thing you two did wrong was not let me in on the secret." Reece answered as they both took a seat.

"I'm sorry Lieu. I don't think we follow you." Jo said absolutely confused as she traced her engagement ring. Jo tried to focus on what her superior was saying and then it hit her maybe she figured out their immortality. She almost started hyperventilating before Reece spoke again.

"I have noticed the slight tan forming on your ring finger again, Jo and the fact that every time you become nervous or confused your left hand dives into your left pocket. Henry isn't the only on in the precinct that has observation skills." Reece said proudly. Jo and Henry felt the relief wash over them. Jo smiled as she knew that the Lieutenant would've figured them out in such short time.

"Ah yes well, we were coming around to tell you, Lieutenant. We want to invite you as well so you wouldn't have been left in the dark much longer." Henry said with a playful smile.

"Well, of course I'll attend, but I want to know how long you've been hiding it under my nose." Reece said eyeing the dynamic duo.

"Since last week Friday." Jo blushed as she recalled his proposal. Reece smiled deviously knowing that it didn't take long for her to notice.

"So when will the wedding take place?" Reece questioned curiously.

"Well, next month the first of September. We have reservations for a trip over sea's and it was the only time that the hotel was available." Henry said giving away as little detail as possible. Jo sighed as her Detective curiosity burnt in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm guessing that you won't even tell the Detective here where you are going?" Reece asked as she saw Jo sigh.

"Of course he didn't. Henry here wants to keep it a surprise." Jo said as she crossed her arms. Henry chuckled at Jo's display of irritation.

"Well, that is all I needed to know. You two are dismissed." Reece said with a satisfied smile.

Henry smiled as he continued his autopsy on the victim that lay on the table. His mind kept wondering back to Jo. He couldn't really believe that life is giving him a second chance at love and one where he wouldn't lose her.

"What's gotten you so chipper this morning, Doc?" Lucas asked as he handed him the bone saw as he requested.

"Well, I was just thinking about Detective Martinez." Henry said as he smiled softly for what felt like the thousands time. "I asked her as you would say to 'finally' marry me." Henry said as his smile grew wider. Lucas giggled like a fan boy as he pulled Henry into a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you had it in you, Doc! Boy wait until Bruce hears about this!"

"Yes, thank you, Lucas. That's kind of you, but you are currently cutting my ability of breathing off." Henry stated.

"Oh sorry, Doc." Lucas chuckled as he rubbed the back.

"Well, I guess you could say that it was long over do." Henry smiled as he turned back to the victim in front of them. "I think we can role Mr. Even as a suicide, Lucas."

Lucas smiled knowing that Henry was trying to redirect Lucas's attention to something else. Understanding the immortal man's confusing point of view he took the bait. It looks like all Lucas would get out of Henry today was a hug.

Several hours later Henry and Jo walked hand in hand towards Mike Hanson and his wife Karen. The married couple was waiting for them in front of the new pizzeria that had just opened. Once the couple was in arms reach Karen grabbed Jo into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Jo! It's been ages since I last saw you. Oh my and look at the arm candy you're carrying around these days!" Karen smiled broadly as Henry too was pulled into a similar bone crushing hug. Mike shook his head sideways at his wife's actions. She was the bit of an odd-ball, but that was one of the reasons why he married her.

"It's also wonderful to meet you." Henry smiled charmingly at Karen before he took her hand and kissed it. He hadn't done this gesture in a while, but he wanted to do it more for himself than anyone else.

"Hey now, Doc. You can't have Jo and my wife. That's a bit unfair don't you think?" Hanson huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Henry and Jo only chuckled at Hanson as Karen continued to rant on.

"And he is a gentleman as well! Jo you are quite the lucky woman."

"I wouldn't say that, because I am the lucky man. I can just be thankful that I found the one woman that can put up with me." Henry smiled.

"And so modest too. Honestly Jo I am drooling where I stand." This statement made Jo chuckle.

"You'd be surprised what he meant by 'put up' with him."

"Tell me about it." Hanson stated as he rolled his eyes. "Come on. We'd better start heading inside. We wouldn't want to lose our table now would we?"

The four spend the rest of the night talking and eating. Henry hadn't felt this comfortable in a group in a long time and for once he wasn't worried about his secret. Why would he need to anyhow? He had the woman of his dreams with him now and forever.

"So tell me, Jo. When is this hunk putting a ring around your finger?" Karen asked as the night wasn't far from an end. Henry and Jo gave each other the same look with the same thought in mind.

"Karen!" Hanson sighed as he shook his head. His wife had always been the curious kind, especially when it came to love lives.

"Well, actually Karen. I already did." Henry stated as he smiled at his fiancé. Karen gasped at this statement and Hanson merely raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Damn, Doc. I didn't know you had it in you. I guess you two sorted out that fight you had last week." Hanson stated with a snicker.

"Congratulations you two!" Karen smiled brightly.

"And we were wondering if you two wanted to attend next month the first?" Jo asked with a smile that danced around in her eyes.

"Of course we will, Jo!" Karen beamed with excitement. Henry smiled even brighter at the young woman. For once in his two-hundred and thirty five painful years he was truly happy.

 **Yes! Finally I finished this chapter! So next chap will be the wedding! Until next time my peeps.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three: A new day, a white dress.

 **Sup guys! I can't wait to reveal my OC. You guys are going to love her. So onto my next chapter…**

Henry could feel the wait of the world on his chest once again. The month had flown by and today was one of the most stressful days of his life and coming from him that was saying something. He was two-hundred and thirty five years old for hell's sake! Images of horrible scenarios flooded his mind, one of them being where Jo left him for Abe. He was younger than Henry after all. Henry shook his head. For some reason he always had the worst possible things to think before something amazing happened.

"Get it together, Henry." Henry spoke aloud to himself. "She isn't going to leave you for Abraham."

"Whoa, mate. Are you really that worried?" An unexpected voice spoke behind Henry, startling him. Henry turned around coming face to face with Jo's older brother.

"Yes, I'm quite terrified actually." Henry sighed as he turned to fully face the young man.

"Seriously, I wouldn't worry about marrying the squirt. She isn't that hard to deal with and even though she lets on that she is the strongest person in the world, she's actually pretty vulnerable." Tony stated as he made his way over to Henry.

"Thank you, that does let of a little of the stress." Henry smiled weakly.

"Oh and one more thing though," Tony started as he helped Henry tighten his tie, even though it was actually perfect. "I'll tear you limb from if you hurt her." Tony smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Henry smiled as his mind made it's way back to Jo.

Jo wasn't doing any better herself she wasn't far from tears and her nervousness was eating her from the inside out. Rosaline was doing her best to comfort her and so was Lieutenant Reece and Karen.

"I'm going to end up an old and bitter cat lady," Jo stated as she lay with her head in front of the mirror, before she realized once again that she was immortal. "I'm going to be alone forever!" Jo almost cried once again.

"Oh that is it!" Rosaline stated as she forced Jo to look at her. She was sick and tired of Jo's out of character mind set. "The guy is totally and utterly in love with you Jo! He has jumped in front of more than enough bullets for you! Will you calm down?"

"I have to agree with her on this one, Jo." Lieutenant Reece smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think so?" Jo asked as her smile slightly returned.

"We know so." Karen cut in as well.

"I guess you guys are right." Jo sighed with relief.

"Now that you're done moping can I finish your make-up?" Rosaline asked.

Sure enough the hour came and went and it was time for the wedding ceremony. Henry was standing at the altar with Lucas as his best man and Abe as the ring keeper. That through Reece, Karen and her boys, as well as Jo's family off, because it was usually a child's job, but little did they know that Abe was a boy in Henry's eyes.

Henry was quite dashing in his tux and any woman would drool over the immortal man. His fear was completely forgotten as he waited patiently. He was marrying a beautiful and intelligent woman, as well as someone that would never grow old without him. Sure there were new challenges now, but surely they would make it through them together.

"All rise." The priest suddenly stated behind Henry. The crowd happily obliged as they knew that they would finally see the bride. The piano started playing and the church doors flew wide open. Behind these doors Jo was revealed with a gorgeous white wedding dress. It wasn't too big, nor was it small and simple. It was just right. Giving her away was none other than the Australian daredevil himself. Behind them was Rosaline the maid of honor and Karen and Reece as flower women. As Henry locked eyes with his bride he went weak at the knees.

"You know dad would've been proud." Tony smiled at his younger sister. They didn't exactly grow up as closely as Rosaline and Jo did, since he was sent off to a boarding school in Australia, hence the Australian accent, but when he did go home he spent as much time with his sister as he could.

"Of marrying again?" Jo joked half-heartedly.

"No, of being able to love again. I'm not as strong as you squirt and there isn't anything I can teach you about life, but I can at least reassure you that you made the right choice. Henry is a good man, odd, but good."

"You'll be surprised by the reason why he's odd." Jo chuckled half-heartedly. Before either of them noticed, they were standing in front of a patient Henry who stared at Jo with nothing but caring eyes. Tony lifted the veil that Jo was wearing over her head and kissed her cheek. He then hugged Henry and gave him a pat on the back.

"Look after the squirt mate. She and Rosy is all I have left."

"I will most definitely." Henry smiled before he held his arm out to Jo. She accepted it with a smile and walked up the steps. For once in Henry's long and sad life he had a reason to live again, a reason to want to find a cure, a reason to smile. As Henry's mind ran off again it was only pulled back into reality when the priest spoke to Henry directly.

"Do you, Henry Morgan take Jo Martinez to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Henry smiled. Death would never part them. Which meant they had eternity together. He was allowed to spend the rest of his miserable days with someone who loved him.

"I most certainly do." Henry smiled as he looked Jo straight in the eyes. She smiled brightly at the immortal man as the priest turned to her.

"Do you, Jo Martinez take Jo Martinez Henry Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" This time Jo smiled. It was ironic that they agreed to these vows, because death would never, ever part them. It was a wonderful thought, but it meant they had to watch everything else die and wither away. It was sad actually, but they would have each other. They would be alright.

"I do." As Jo said these words, Abe stood and brought over the rings. Henry gladly took the his ring and Jo took hers. Henry then took Jo's hand in his.

"You know this ring belonged to Abigail," At this statement Jo almost paled. "She would've liked you. You both have so much in common. She was just as stubborn and as strong as you. That's why I'm giving you her ring. In some way it is a piece of my heart and I want you to remember that." Henry smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. Now it was Jo's turn.

"I'm not really good with words Henry and I'm glad you know this already," Jo giggled. This caused Henry to smile even brighter. "But since the first moment I met you, I knew you were different. You are the missing piece in my life and you have no idea it is to have finally found it and when you look at this ring I hope you'll remember that I love you." Jo smiled as she placed the ring around Henry's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Was a faint whisper to the two as it was echoed out by the hands of their friends as the two immortals kissed each other with an enormous passion.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Henry admired his wife's beautiful smile as they danced through the song. It was one Jo of course picked out since Henry was way too old fashioned. The song was Take your time by Sam Hunt. Henry wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this particular song, since he didn't really listen to any songs of this century, but he was warming up to it.

"I have to admit darling, I am not fond of anything from this century really, but I am warming up to this particular song." Henry smiled as he kissed her forehead. The night had been going on for a while and everyone had already made their speeches. Lucas cried halfway through his and Abe started making jokes about Henry's anti-social attitude, but everything was as it should be. Adam and Markus has left them alone for quite some time which worried Henry, but Jo reassured him that everything would be more than alright.

"Is Henry Morgan actually warming up to the twenty-first century or am I hearing things?" Jo asked playfully.

"I might be." Henry laughed with her as the song came to an end. As the two stepped off of the dance floor Tony and his date along with Rosaline and her husband made their way to the dance floor and Reece and her husband along with Mike and Karen joined in as well. Boy was Henry glad that Reece had allowed them to rent one of the NYPD warehouses for the wedding.

The two immortals made their way to Lucas and his brother who was currently cooing Tommy. Ten year old Jack on the other hand was passed out next to them on a chair with chocolate smeared all over his mouth. Lucas looked up at the two newlyweds and smiled.

"I have to admit, Doc, I didn't know you were such a good dancer. Do you think you could teach me?" Lucas asked with a shy chuckle.

"Indeed I could, Lucas, but you will have to wait until I return. There is a flight seat with my name on it." Henry stated as he winked at Jo.

"Where are you guys going?" Bruce asked as Tommy fiddled with his dog tag. For some reason he never took it off.

"Unfortunately I don't even know. Henry won't say so much as a word." Jo stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lucas snickered as he quickly whispered something in Bruce's years before the soldiers eyes lit up.

"That is a good idea, Henry. She'll be more than thrilled." Bruce smiled.

"You told Lucas?" Jo asked as gaped at Henry. He smiled coyly before answering.

"Now if I told you, darling, it wouldn't be a surprise." Jo smiled at him none the less as she looked around the room for a second. She was beyond thrilled that she was a part of Henry's life now. She was beyond thrilled that their adventure would lead them to amazing things.

 **And that's a rap. Next chapter I'm thinking of just focusing on my very important OC, or focussing on where she meets Henry and Jo, but let me know what you guys think… Until next time…**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four; M.K Morgan

 **Sup guys! My updates might be a little slower, but I will update nonetheless!**

Abe sighed heavily, a smile tugging at his lips as a familiar noise revved in front of the shops window. He looked up to see a familiar Porsche 911 parked in front of the antique shop, and a familiar young woman who was taking of her sunglasses as she swung out of the driver's side. Her short curled brown hair enhanced her features, making her hazelnut eyes stand out even more. She was in a black leather jacket along with knee high leather boots and a pair of jeans. Her hair had a green highlight in that enhanced the color of her hair even more. Around her neck was a military dog tag. The bell rang as she entered the store. She smiled a gorgeous smile as she noticed the older man.

"Hello, Abraham. Lovely morning isn't it?" The young woman asked in a British as she pulled up a chair and sat at the counter in front of him. Abe smirked at her actions. She had been coming around every day for the past two weeks ever since they met and he loved her company.

"Indeed it is. Are you up for a butt whooping in chess again, M.K?" Abraham asked cheerfully. M.K slipped her iPhone out of her pocket and checked the time. Four 'o'clock on the dot. She still had an hour before she needed to be somewhere.

"Wasn't it I who whooped you're butt yesterday?" The young woman asked raising her eyebrow at the older man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Abe lied smoothly.

"Alright, alright, but only if you make the coffee? I'm parched from work." M.K confessed truthfully.

"I still don't get how you're a CEO of like a dozen successful companies, a soldier in the army and your only twenty-six years old." Abe stated as he stood up and made his way to the door. He flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and locked the door.

"Well a girl's gotta make a living, Abraham. So when is Henry coming back again?" She asked rather nervously.

"It would've been today, but the planes got delayed due to a lightning storm." Abe shrugged as he made his way up stairs.

About Forty-five minutes later biscuit crumbs laid scattered across the floor while Abe had a serious expression on his face as he stared at the chess game before him. M.K stared amusedly at the older man as she sat back in a relaxed position. Abe's lips curled up deviously as he moved a chess piece to his chosen destination, eating M.K's queen. Now it was M.K's turn to smile. She snatched up her chosen piece and knocked Abe's king over.

"Check mate." She stated as she smiled broadly. Abe scowled at his young opponent.

"I was going easy on ya kid." Abe stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course, Abraham." M.K smiled as she took a glance at the watch on her phone. "Well I have to be on my way."

"So soon? Come on don't you want to watch a Twilight marathon with me? I've never seen it, but people say it's good." Abe offered with a smile. M.K chuckled as she stared at the older man's big brown eyes.

"No, I have a date with my son, but I'd recommend that you don't watch that marathon. The books were bad enough." M.K stated with a shudder.

"You have a son? Why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten the lad a new toy car. Kid's these days still play with toys other than cell phones right?" Abe asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, Abraham." M.K stated with a giggle. "But it's not necessary. He's more into planes."

"And who's the father?" Abe asked with a worried expression. M.K's smile faded at the question. She smiled sadly as she stared at the older man.

"I don't know." She stated with a firm tone, hiding her true emotion. "I'll swing by tomorrow. I want to talk with, Henry anyways." M.K as she put on her pair of sunglasses. Abe smiled sadly at her, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"You never really told me how you know, Henry? My roommate is a pretty private person." Abe stated as he thought of his father and his ridiculous antics. "He barely trusts me." Abe chuckled.

"I'm a past acquaintance in a way." M.K smiled before she unlocked the shop door and walked towards her car. She pulled out her phone and dialled caller named Samuel. The person picked up after the second ring.

"Hello Samuel. I'll be there in ten minutes." M.K smiled as she swung into her car.

"I'd make that five if I were you." At the sound of the familiar voice M.K choked on her own spit. "Samuel won't make it ten minutes."

"Markus you're a sick son of a bitch! If you touch my son I will do much worse than make you pop up in the East river." M.K stated trying her best to stay calm.

"Five minutes just became four." With that Markus ended the call with a hysterical laugh.

Four minutes later the Porsche pulled up in front of a large apartment complex. M.K swung herself out of the car and raced into the building.

"Afternoon Miss Morgan…" The doorman quieted himself as he noticed that she was in no mood to talk. The young woman rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could and ran down the hallway as she reached the top. She ran past a few doors before she stopped in front of a white door with the number 39 on it. With one swift kick she broke down the door. The young woman looked around frantically in search of her son and the menace who had called her, but as she turned to face the kitchen a chill ran down her spine. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the horrifying sight.

"Samuel…" She managed to croak out as she stepped closer to a man around her age dangling from the ceiling by his neck. Anger and rage filled her as she pulled out a pocket knife and cut him down. She gently placed him on the floor and before she could scream at the culprit she felt her throat being slit.

M.K surfaced completely naked in the East river after a few minutes. The air was completely freezing and so was the water. She quickly swam to shore and made her way to a duffel bag that was hidden in the bushes a few feet away. When she was finally dressed in the sweatshirt and sweatpants she dialled a number on the phone that was also in the bag.

"Samantha, come and pick me up please." She waited for a response and when it came she swallowed hard.

"Samuel can't. I'll explain as soon as you get here."

 **And that's a rap! Next chapter Henry and Jo is back! Let me know what you think?**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five: My WHAT?!

 **Hello my people! So many questions and so little time! I will maybe answer them and maybe not!**

Jo quickly tossed away the item in her hand. She felt tears stream down her face as she stood in front of the mirror. She wasn't ready and was sure that Henry wasn't either. They had been married for two damn weeks! This was absolutely too soon! She can't be…

"Good morning, daring. How did you sleep?" Henry asked as he entered the bathroom. Jo quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes and put on her best fake smile.

"I slept great if you can count three hours as sleep." Jo stated as she rolled her eyes. "Can't we stay home just for today? I'm really tired." Jo lied smoothly.

"Unfortunately Hanson needs help on this case. He was pretty alarmed when he called this morning and I could practically hear Reece breathing down his neck." Henry frowned as he recalled their earlier conversation on the phone line. Jo giggled slightly at her husband's statement, but then sighed.

"I hate Mondays." Jo stated in agony.

"As do I, darling." Henry smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Now come. Abraham has prepared a lovely breakfast and I am sure he wouldn't want it to go to waste."

After the two had eaten and said their farewell's to Abe they were on their way to the precinct for the first time in three weeks. The ride however was silently uncomfortable. Henry had clearly noticed it and wouldn't take his eyes off of his wife as a result. When Jo pulled into a parking spot however Henry decided to man up.

"Is something the matter, Jo?' Henry asked as he grasped her hand in his. Jo frowned for a moment as she looked into her husband's eyes, but shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him now. What if he didn't accept it?

"No, I'm fine." She stated shortly and slipped out of his grasp a bit too hasty in his opinion. With that she climbed out of the car.

/

M.K laid on the table in the interrogation room with her leather jacket's hood over her eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She swayed her arm back and forth trying to stay calm instead of throwing the table through something. She lifted her hand to grasp her dog tag and held tightly onto it. She began to hum a lullaby that her husband used to sing to her when she couldn't sleep. Samuel's face flashed before her and anger took a hold on her heart. She jumped off of the table and picked up the chair standing next to it. She trough it swiftly across the room, effectively breaking it against the wall.

"I'm going to kill those two life stealers once and for all!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "You hear me you useless piece of NYPD assholes. Two bodies won't be surfacing the bloody East river! They're going to stay in the dirt for the rest of this bloody eternity!" M.K shouted as more tears flowed across her cheeks.

/

"You see what I mean, Doc? She has been like this for the past four hours." Hanson stated as he shook his head. Henry stared at the young woman that was spread out on the table once more. She was clearly in the army and she was clearly an excellent soldier. Her voice tugged at his insides though. He hadn't exactly heard it before, but it sounded familiar. It was clear that she was from England. A true Brittan.

"Maybe I should have a talk with Miss Morgan? Maybe I'll have a bit more luck." Jo stated as she stood up from her chair. Henry however grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on, darling not yet. She mentioned two men just now as well as the East river. She couldn't possibly…" Henry trailed off giving his wife a look.

"I don't think so, Doc. Her family is the founders of several large and very successful companies. It would attract to much attention." Hanson stated as he looked between the two. "Right?"

"Of course it does attract too much attention, but who knows. We are dealing with two insane immortals. It could be possible…" Henry cut himself off as the young woman began to sing the lullaby he knew by heart. The lullaby he thought he'd never hear again.

"Henry?" Jo asked as she saw the shocked expression on his face, but he didn't answer her. He simply made his way out of the room and entered the interrogation room. M.K immediately stopped singing as the door closed behind Henry. The immortal man pulled up the chair that had survived M.K's fury and sat a few feet away.

"What's gotten into him?" Hanson asked as he arched his eyebrow. Jo shrugged her shoulders, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Where did you hear that song, Miss Morgan?" Henry asked determinedly. It was impossible for her to know the song if she wasn't somehow connected to him. He had written the song himself after all. She could quite possibly be his granddaughter.

"My husband wrote it." She simply answered. It was an easy question and it didn't have anything to do with Samuel whatsoever, so why not answer. Henry on the other hand turned visibly pale. He stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"You're Michael's wife!?" He asked as he rose to his feet. M.K's eyes widened and she threw off her hood, in the same movement she jumped off of the table standing face to face with Henry.

"How do you know his name?" M.K snapped angrily and defensively. Henry however couldn't move at all. Fear was clear on his face as he stared at the younger woman.

"Nora!" He exclaimed before he collapsed onto the ground. M.K on the other hand leapt backwards as she saw who exactly the man was. She leapt over the table getting as much distance between her and the unconscious immortal.

"Shit! Of all the people I have to be interrogated by?!" M.K stated as she stood against the wall. Hanson and Jo came rushing in a minute later. Hanson clearly confused and Jo filled with anger. When Jo made her way to Henry he woke up immediately. Too speechless to say anything or too filled with fear to think clearly.

"Nora?" Henry repeated like an old tape recorder. Jo glared at the young woman, was she really the woman that had caused her husband so much pain?

"Please don't call me by her name." M.K stated as her eyes grew bigger with desperation. Jo and Hanson gave each other a look.

"Hold on. What is going on?" Hanson asked in confusion. Henry however ignored his question. Too focused on the person before him.

"How do you know her? You couldn't possibly be like me?" Henry asked doubting his previous theory.

"She's my mother." M.K sighed knowing that she wouldn't have been able to break the news to him lightly.

"She remarried?" Henry asked in confusion.

"No. I'm your daughter." Silence filled the room for a moment.

"My what?!"

 **Sup guys! I hope you liked the chapter. If it doesn't sound nice or it's weird I'll re-write it. So tell me what you think. Until next time…**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six: Dad

 **I'm so sorry I tried my best to finish this chapter as fast as I could, but EXAM was a pain and I barely passed, so my dad is pretty pissed (that is actually an understatement, but bygones will be all that and blah, blah, blah.) I also suffer from horrible writers block, so I will now be taking advice tips or requests or whatever what should happen further along the line. I know what my ending shall be, but I need some solid base before I can build up to what I want!**

Henry sat silently in his office as he blankly stared at his fellow workers rush in and out of the lab. He was exhausted from the day's events and it was barely twelve in the morning. The immortal was trying his best to wrap his head around the events that had occurred in the interrogation room for the past our and he hadn't gotten far at all.

Lucas knocked against the office door nervously. He was worried about Henry after what Jo had told him when he called her over the office phone. His immortal friend was clearly baffled by what the young suspect had told him.

"I just need a few more minutes, Lucas." Henry called out as he placed his head in his hands.

"Ok, boss..." Lucas stated in a sympathetic whisper. The blinds was closed fully so neither Lucas nor Henry could see each other. When once again another knock came, Henry sighed in frustration.

"Lucas, I just told you that I need a few more minutes..." Henry was immediately cut off by a feminine voice.

"It's not, Lucas..." M.K stated with a sigh. "Can I come in?" Henry sighed once more as he stood up from his chair. He strode over to the office door and quickly unlocked it.

"Of course, Mary Katherine." Henry smiled weakly as he allowed her to enter the office. Once she had taken a seat in one of the office chairs, Henry closed the door and walked over to his chair once more.

M.K. and Henry sat in total silence. Neither of them knowing what to say of what to do. M.K stared deeply into his father's eyes, noticing that various emotions coursed through him at that moment. Mainly sadness and regret. M.K drew a hand through her now newly black hair, feeling ever so slightly irritated that she had to dye her hair tips a second time this month.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions..." M.K. started slowly as she managed to muster up some courage. How was it that she could pull the trigger of a 50 cal, but when it came to finally meeting her father she was speechless.

"I do quite, actually." Henry stated simply as he bit back tears. "How did you get this condition?" M.K. let out a low chuckle. Abe had told her that he was a man of science and he clearly believed that their curse was some sort of a medical condition in some way.

"Markus kind of helped with that two hundred years ago, when I turned twenty-six. It's kind of a long story and I'd rather talk about that later when we've fully gotten to know each other." M.K. stated. She let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "That's if you want to get to know me? I mean I can understand if this is too much. I'll be on the next flight to Iraq if you say the word." Henry's heart broke at the statement. This was a really complicated situation and the worst part was he couldn't comfort his own daughter.

"Of course I would want to get to know you. This is a rather complicated situation and well a little odd, but we can make the best of it." Henry gave her another weak smile. M.K. nodded with a soft smile, momentarily forgetting the previous night's events.

"She looks like a decent woman." M.K. suddenly stated as her smile grew.

"Pardon?" Henry asked not understanding what she meant.

"The young detective. You both have a ring around your fingers and I noticed the worried way she looked at you when I explained about Nora." Henry nodded when he realized what she meant.

"She actually shares my condition, well our condition." Henry stated with a sigh.

"Figured as much." M.K. shrugged lightly. "Are you going to rule out Samuel as a suicide?" M.K. asked nervously.

"Well, I don't see any other choice..." Henry sighed heavily. "The only problem is that Lieutenant Reece will see through my lie as she sees through most and then I'll most probably be glared at or throne off of a building." Henry joked lightly. "...Or we risk exposing our secret to yet another person."

"Which isn't actually a bad idea. I mean either way it'd be ruled out as a suicide and either way our secret would be out, but that way we can control the outcome,..." M.K. trailed off at the look she got from Henry. "... although we would might have to use a little duck tape..."

"Mary Katherine, you can't seriously considering telling Lieutenant Reece about our condition. We'll either be shot or sent to a asylum." Henry stated as he stood up and began to emphasize his distress with his hands.

"Good gracious you are just like Michael said." M.K. sighed heavily. "Honestly how does that detective put up with you?"

"I'd say she handles me quite well." Henry stated with a sly smirk.

"Too much information..." M.K. grimaced. "Listen, think about it. It is the most logical option right now, and besides I can easily tie her up and drag her over to the east river and so can that detective." Henry pouted slightly before he nodded in defeat.

"Ok, you win." Henry sighed heavily. "The question is what happens afterwards?" Henry began slowly. "What happens between us?"

"Well for starters I'd like to beat the hell out of Markus and Adam, but I want us to start over. I want you to be an actual father to me. The fact is I need you in my life and so does my children." M.K. stated with a bright smile. Henry couldn't believe what he had heard. Even though Nora had caused them both a very ruff start at their relationship M.K. was still giving him a chance at it, but soon her smile faded.

"I need you to help me catch Markus and Adam. We need to start fighting fire with fire. That man that was killed, he was my son. He was my baby..." M.K. trailed off as she covered her hand over her mouth. Tears started freely flowing over her cheeks. Immediately Henry made his way over to her. Unsure of what to do he slowly reached out to her and she quickly met him halfway. She through her arms around his neck and held tightly onto him as she sobbed.

"I am so sorry, Mary Katherine. I did not know." Henry stated as his heart shattered for her. M.K. nuzzled into his neck and nodded slowly.

"I know, _Dad_."


	28. Not a chapter, but very important!

Not chapter! But important!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but a notice that I can only update on holidays or on weekends when I take off from school. I finally figured out what I want to do with my life and to do that I need to get a sponsor for my tennis or my studies! I haven't forgotten about my stories and I will update when I can cause I love them too much! Please bare with me! It's not everyday that you figure out what your calling is!


End file.
